supplice amoureux
by pit-chan
Summary: Si Harry Ron et Drago étaient en septième année de Poudlard, mais tous à Serpentard, et qu'ils s'avéraient être les plus grands tombeurs de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, que deveindrait Hermione (fic finie)
1. Default Chapter

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 1 : 

Fatiguée, Hermione Granger, passa la porte de se salle commune pour y trouver Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Il ne manquait plus que ça, sa journée avait éreintante, mais en plus il fallait que Malefoy et Potter élisent la salle commune des préfets en chefs comme nouveaux domicile. En effet, la jeune fille, en dernière année à Gryffondor, avait été nommé préfète en chef, quand au préfet en chef il n'était autre que Ron Weasley, élève de 7ème année à Serpentard…. Autan dire que l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette pièce était des plus froide !

« Tiens Granger !!! On a l'air fatigué !!! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant d'envoyer un regard noir à Malefoy. Harry et Ron était plongé dans un partie d'échec version sorcier, que bien sûr Ron gagnait (n/a : on change pas les bonnes habitudes…..). Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et s'y enferma.

« Ron, il faut que tu m'explique comment tu arrives à vivre avec cette sang de bourbe ? ! »

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix, Drago, mais de toute façon, elle enfermé dans sa chambre la plupart du temps ! »

« Moi je me la ferais bien la Granger !!! »

« De toute façon toi tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge !!! »

Harry, pour toute réponse, lança un regard malicieux et lourd de sous entendus à ses amis, ce qui eut pour effet de déclancher un crise de fou rire entre les trois jeunes hommes. La soirée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres, ils allaient restés là, jusqu'à point d'heure et se raconter leur dernière conquêtes, à rire, à boire et à fumer.

Hermione regarda son réveil, 3h30, elle ne dormait toujours pas, remarque comment cela serait possible avec le boucan qu'il régnait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle se décida finalement à se lever et à rappeler les trois amis à l'ordre. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre plutôt de mauvais humeur, simplement vêtue de sa petite nuisette grise. Les trois jeunes mâles se turent sous l'effet de la surprise, devant eux, une jeune fille de 17 ans, en nuisette, visiblement en colère. Ils avaient tous les loisirs de l'observer, ses longues et fines jambes, ainsi que sa poitrine, non pas proéminente mais conséquente, ses yeux près à lancer des éclairs, ses cheveux, détachés glissant le long de son dos. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux jeunes femmes de leurs fantasmes respectifs.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?!!! »

Devant le mutisme des jeunes hommes, elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, et rugit de plus belle.

« VOUS N'ETES QU'NE BANDE DE CRETINS A LA LIBIDO SURDEVELOPPE !!!!!!! »

Et retourna à sa chambre encore plus furax, qu'elle n'en était sortie, en claquant la porte. Ils restèrent un moment à s'étudier, pour enfin esquisser de grands sourires.

« Finalement t'a pas tord Harry, elle est appétissante !!! »

Harry et Drago se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes pour finir par éclater de rire.

« Allez du balais, les garçons !! »

« Quoi !!! »

Cette réponse dites en cœur par le blond et le brun, ne put que faire sursauter le rouquin, il afficha un sourire mi sadique mi amusé, et s'expliqua.

« Je vais l'avoir, mais pour ça, il faut que je me fasse bien voir d'elle, alors ouste !!!! »

« Et, je te signal que j'avais des vus en premier sur elle ! »

« Je te laisse ma sœur en échange Harry, ça te va ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, c'est vrai que Ginny était très appétissante, mais pas respect pour son amie, il ne l'avait jamais touché et n'avait jamais rien tenté. Il n'aimait pas ça, habitué à avoir les filles qu'ils voulait, il se lassa donc tenter.

« Ok, ça marche, ta sœur contre Granger ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, dont il fut noter le machisme flagrant, les trois amis se quittèrent, Drago et Harry regagnant leur propre dortoir. Ron s'approcha alors de la chambre d'Hermione, se doutant qu'elle n'était pas encore endormie, et il frappa, mais n'opteint aucune réponse, il recommença.

« Granger ? »

Il n'allait pas se décourager, il continuait de frapper, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, le faisant sursauté par la même occasion. Elle se tenait devant lui, dans cette très attrayante nuisette, elle semblait à la limite du meurtre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et baissa les yeux.

« Euh… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, ils sont repartis dans leur dortoir et je te promets que dorénavant on fera plus attention…. »

Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie extrêmement grave et incurable, depuis quand il se souciait d'elle, de toute façon il était trop tard de se poser la question, elle se contenta d'un vague merci, et referma la porte.

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'avoue que j'y suis allée un peu fort sur le caractère de trois jeunes hommes, mais en tant que dragueurs invétérés, qui ont une confiance en eux presque 10 fois plus supérieur à la normale, et surtout étant des serpentards, finalement je me dis que ça passe…. Enfin dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je continue ou pas ?

Biz' à tous


	2. chapitre 2

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 2 : 

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, se déroulait en ce moment le cours du professeur Rogue, mélangeant Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année. Alors que Harry et Drago ne montrait pas un grand un intérêt à la potion qu'il préparait ; de toute façon ils auraient bien pu tuer la moitié de leur camarade que Rogue n'aurait rien dit… Ce pendant Ron, lui, prenait sa résolution très à cœur, il fixait intésemment Hermione, et dès qu'elle croisait son regard, il faisait mine d'être gêné, baissait les yeux, il aurait pu, il aurait même rougis volontairement. Ce petit jeu, l'amusait beaucoup, il se donnait une semaine pour la mettre dans son lit !!! La jeune sorcière quand à elle, feintait de ne pas s'en soucier, mais au fond d'elle, elle était toute chamboulé, voir l'un trois garçons les plus prisé de tout Poudlard l'épier et en être gêné, ça peut prêter à toutes sortes de questions…

Le cours se passa, et bien sur Gryffondor perdit 25 point, Neville avait encore fait exploser son chaudron malgré les conseils de la préfète en chef. Elle fut cependant soulagée et contente, de sortir de cet endroit, et surtout de quitter les Serpentard, et plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux.

Elle avait repenser à la veille, quoi que ressassé serait plus approprié, les événements de la nuit dernière. D'abord des excuses, ensuite des regards, que pouvait bien mijoter Ron Weasley. Car, même si, étant une file, Hermione ne restais pas insensible au charme du rouquin, elle n'était pas pour autan une idiote, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de tout ceci, à près tout il restait un Serpentard, et aussi l'ami de Potter et Malefoy. Après un double cours de botanique, elle put enfin se rendre au réfectoire. Elle aperçut à ce moment, Ginny en pleine conversation avec Harry, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il pouvait se taper toutes les pimbêches qui voulait elle s'en foutait ; bien que récupérer des cinquième année en pleure et souillées n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait dans son rôle de préfète en chef, mais qu'il ose s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie, ça jamais !!!! Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans leur direction, et quand elle croisa le regard d'Harry, ce dernier comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder, et il quitta Ginny.

« Tu m'explique ce qui te prends de parler à ce… ce….. Bref à lui ? ! »

« Mione, je t'en pris tu me connais !!!! Je vais simplement jouer le même jeu que lui !!! »

« Venant d'une fille qui craquait complètement sur lui, il y a encore pas longtemps, je trouve que ta crédibilité n'est pas au top ! »

« Je suis passé à autre chose !!! Depuis le temps, et puis à l'époque je croyais encore au prince charmant !!! »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si, comme moi, tu avais récupéré bon nombre de jeune fille qui justement se sont fait avoir par ce type !!! »

« Fait moi confiance Mione !!! »

« Si tu le dis…. »

Hermione avait beau avoir confiance en sa meilleure amie, c'est en Harry qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance, et tout ce petit manège l'énervait, lui qui n'avait jamais approché Ginny, voilà qui lui faisait la plus grossière des cours… Non, quelque chose clochait, et elle était bien déterminée à savoir ce que ce tout ceci cachait.

Du côté des Serpentards, les discussions entre les trois amis ne portais que sur un seul sujet !

« Alors Harry, on a commencé la chasse ? »

« Mouais, mais ta sœur elle est coriace ça ne vas pas être facile !!! »

« OH….. Une fille résisterait à Harry Potter, au crime, à l'injustice, au viole !!! »

« Ca va, Drago, je me passerais de tes sarcasmes. Parlons plutôt de toi et Granger. »

« Ce soir, pas de soirée à la salle commune, vous arriverez à vous passez de moi ? »

« Pffff, regarde ça Harry, un paire de gambettes, il en oubli ses amis….. »

« Parlons plutôt de toi, pas de proie en vue ? »

« Bien sur que si, une Serdaigle, Anna, et je vais bientôt conclure ! »

Voilà à quoi se résumait leur conversations…. Leurs proies… Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais dans leur direction.

« Eh, faut faire gaffe, elle est pas conne la Granger, je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose…. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Drago, je vais endormir ça vigilance…. »

Le sourire qu'arborait en ce moment Ron ne présageait rien de bon pour Hermione, et quand à la flamme qui brillait dans le fond des yeux d'Harry semblait présager les mêmes choses pour Ginny…..

Et bien voilà le deuxième chapitre, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'on envoyé des reviews comme Zofia, Lillyfauve ( d'ailleurs n'étant pas un fan du DM/HG je ne pense en mettre désolée), Marine et bien sur Kyana !!! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci, moins bien , mieux que le premier, faites moi savoir si je dois réajuster le tire !!!

Biz' a tous


	3. chapitre 3

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 3 : 

Ron attendait dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs depuis bien une heure, et toujours pas d'Hermione. Assis à la table, penché sur ses devoirs, il en avait marre d'attendre. Il se dégouttait presque lui-même, attendre comme ça, une fille, sans rien faire, juste à espérer qu'elle passe qu'elle passe la porte, c'était presque pathétique !!!! Il avait la vague impression de ressembler à un amoureux transi, genre imbécile heureux, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Jamais il n'avait fait autan pour avoir une fille, il suffisait généralement d'un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourie, il avait une nuit de compagnie….. Mais bon, là il s'agissait tout de même de Granger, la fille sûrement la plus pudique et coincée qui soit, un véritable défis, qu'il se faisait une joie de relever.

Hermione quittait la bibliothèque, et s'en retournait dans son dortoir. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment de guetter de cœur, elle allait devoir supporter une nouvelle soirée des trois garçons, et à chaque fois, elle en ressortait plus fatigué qu'eux. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle passa la porte, ce ne fut que pour trouver Ron entrain de travailler, pas de Potter, pas de Malefoy, juste lui…. Sous le choc, elle ne put ni avancer ni reculer, et ce fut ce moment que choisi le rouquin pour relever la tête vers elle.

« Bonsoir. »

Son sourire, Merlin que son sourire était charmant….

« Bonsoir ! »

Froide, distante, exactement Hermione…. Il n'insista pas, et replongea sur son devoir, divination, la poisse. Il fit mine d'écrire, alors qu'Hermione posait ses affaires sur la table.

« Tes acolytes ne sont pas là ?! »

« Hein… Ah non, je voulais travailler ce soir. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, depuis quand Ronald Weasley travaillait. Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle avait la paix, et pourrait elle aussi travailler, et ce fut ce qu'elle fit.

Deux heures avaient passé, et exaspérée le jeune sorcière releva les yeux vers le gardien de serpentard.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, concentre toi sur ton devoir !!! »

En effet, le jeune homme la fixait depuis bien 10 minutes. Mais loin de se sentir démonté par ces paroles, Ron répondit.

« J'y peux rien si tu es belle !!!! »

« Garde tes compliments pour les filles avec qui tu couches veux-tu !!!! bonne nuit !!! »

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et quitta la pièce. La porte refermer sur elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir, bien au moins maintenant les chose étaient claires, il voulait la sauter ! Et elle n'était absolument pas d'accord. La situation allait s'annoncer difficile, malgré les soupçons de certain, elle n'était pas une machine vouée au travail, elle avait des sentiment, et Ron ne la laissait pas indifférente….. Par Merlin, pourquoi ?!

Ron la regarda s'éclipser. Bordel, les choses seraient dures, il avait beau lui avoir réserver le sourire imparable, elle restait de marbre ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien la faire fondre ? A cette heure, le jeune homme n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette résistance, faisait monter en lui le désir qu'il avait de l'avoir. Plus une chose nous semble interdite, plus elle nous attire, en tous cas c'est comme ça que fonctionnait ce sorcier. Mais il l'aurait, et cette attente ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'il aurait au moment où elle serait sienne. Résigné, il décida d'aller se coucher, il avait presque perdu l'habitude de dormir seul, et il se dit alors, que rien ne l'empêchait de s'envoyer en l'air en attendant, tant qu'Hermione n'en savait rien, il pouvait sans problème le faire, et en s'endormant il se promit de se trouver de la compagnie demain.

Et voilà le chapitre 3, le prochain, devrait être beaucoup plus concentrer sur les trois garçons….. vala et j'attends toujours vos commentaires !!!! merci à ceux qui m'envois de reviews, et d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre répondra peut être à tes attentes Melantha-Mond, ou en tout cas je l'espère.

Biz' à tout le monde !!!


	4. chapitre 4

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 4 : 

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux, effleuré par les rayons d'un soleil naissant. Il se retourna lentement, près à y voir une jeune brune de Serdaigle, mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait personne près de lui. Avait-il rêvé cette nuit torride en compagnie de cette Anna ? Il se releva dans son lit, cherchant des yeux une explication, qu'il finit par trouver ; sur son bureau une lettre était déposée, il se leva et la lut.

« _Drago, je suis toute fait consciente que cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ne représentait rien pour toi, et je préfère partir alors que tu dors pour t'éviter des explications ou des excuses, que je sais non sincères. Saches tout de même que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et que je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !!! »_

Le jeune homme, ne comprit pas tout à fait la signification de cette lettre, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait eu les avantages d'une nuit et qu'il avait échapper aux inconvénients de lendemain matin. Il prit donc la direction de la salle de bain. Alors qu'il laissait l'eau chaude détendre son corps, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière phrase de la lettre. Etait-il si ignoble qu'avouer son amour pour lui était honteux ? Ignoble…. Il se savait souillé par ces actes, il savait qu'il n'était pas blanc comme neige, parfois il se dégouttait lui-même… Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il agissait ainsi, parce que son père lui avait inculqué le mépris des autres, des faibles, pour se prouver une sois disante supériorité, lui un sang pur ! Tout ceci n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais lui en donner ou du moins essayer rendais les choses plus difficiles à assumer, alors il stoppa ses réflexions nettes en sortant de la douche. Après tout, c'était très simple, il aimait prendre du bon temps, pourquoi le blâmerait-on pour ça ? De retour dans sa carapace où ses pensées ne le torturaient pas, où ses actes lui paraissaient normaux et nullement outrageant pour quiconque, il partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il régnait dans la pièce une pénombre protectrice. Le soleil couchant de fin de journée offrait aux deux jeunes gens un sentiment de sécurité. S'embrassant à pleine bouche, se perdant dans la chaleur de l'autre, ils se laissaient envahir par le désir. Harry aurait voulu lui faire l'amour maintenant, la prendre contre cette armoire dans cette salle de classe vide, cependant la jeune fille semblait s'amuser en le faisant languir. Alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baiser, elle jouait de ses doigts sur la ceinture du jean du survivant, excitant encore plus, si cela était possible, ce dernier. Dans un geste rapide, presque incontrôlé, il la délivra de son chemisier, pour s'attarder sur ses seins qu'il se mit à sucer avidement. Ginny le sentait comme impuissant face à elle, elle avait sur lui un contrôle qu'elle aimait, elle se laissait faire, toutefois, il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange que son compagnon ne pouvait discerner, maintenant perdu dans son cou. Harry ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il se laissait enivrer par son parfum, par elle, il n'avait jamais eu de réactions aussi excessives avec ses autres partenaires, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un juron prononcé par la jeune sorcière. Il porta sur elle un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai oublié que je devais envoyer un hiboux à ma mère, c'est très important !!! Peut être à une prochaine fois Harry ! »

Et sans lui laissait la possibilité de répondre ni même de comprendre, elle disparut. Harry, les lèvres encore gonflées des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, l'esprit embrumé par son désir, resta sans bouger pendant un moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois ceci fait, il se laissa envahir par une colère sourde, comment cette garce avait elle oser lui faire ça ? Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de classe habitée par une fureur, une frustration sans nom, il imaginait toutes sortes de plans pour lui faire payer cet affront !!!

Il rejoignit Ron et Drago dans la grande salle pour le repas. Il s'assit sans un mot, lançant simplement des regards noirs en direction de la table des Gryffondors, où Granger et Weasley éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

« Ca ne va pas, Harry ? »

« Pas maintenant Drago, je suis pas d'humeur !!!! »

Le rouquin et le blond échangèrent un regard quelque inquiet mais n'insistèrent pas, de peur de voir déferler sur eux la colère qui habitait leur ami. Ron l'avait entendu rire, un rire clair, chantant, un rire qu'il aimait. Il aurait aimé l'entendre rire comme ça pour lui et aussi grâce à lui. Ces pensées étaient complètement focalisées sur sa colocataire à se moment précis, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs interpellations Drago qu'il réalisa la stupidité de ses pensées, comment pouvait-il « rêver » de cette fille ? Car oui, cela ressemblait bien à un rêve éveillé, il allait devoir jouer serré, il commençait à se laisser prendre aux pièges de son propre jeux….

Et voilà chapitre 4, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ? J'aime bien la réaction de Ginny dans ce chapitre, elle est diabolique !!!!!

Bisous à tous !!!!


	5. chapitre 5

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione étaiT en pleine discussion avec Ginny, dans la salle commune des préfets quand Ron entra, il n'adressa aucun signe aux deux jeunes filles et alla s'asseoir à la table.

« Morgane a accouché, Maman voudrait que tu viennes au vacance de noël ! »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa petite sœur, essayant de replacer dans sa tête qui était cette Morgane….

« La femme de Bill ! »

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Ginny précisait. Ron releva la tête vers la rouquine et lui dit d'un ton bourru qu'il écrirait à Molly. Ginny parut offusquer du fait qu'il appel sa propre mère du son prénom, Hermione restait silencieuse observant les réactions des rouquins. Ginny se leva finalement et Ron en parut soulager.

« Bien 'Mione j'y vais, et tu doutes, je pense, que maman veux te voir à noël !!! »

« Je vais essayer Gin, je ne te promet rien…. »

« OK, bisous 'Mione. »

La brunette lui sourit et Ginny sortit lançant tout de même un regard mauvais à Ron. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. _Granger va venir à noël chez moi, il faut que j'y sois, rien de mieux pour mettre mon plan à exécution !!!! _Ron avait pris sa décision, il irait chez lui pour les vacances de noël. Hermione se leva, prit la direction de sa chambre et ressortit avec de gros grimoires sur les bras, elle s'installa et se mit au travail. Le gardien des serpentard la regarda à la dérobé, elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça, concentrée, deus trois mèches retombant sur son visage, le bout de sa plume entre ses lèvres. Soudain elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ron, et lui sourit et replongea la tête dans son manuel.

Ce ne fut qu'environ deux heures après qu'Hermione stoppa son travaille, Ron était maintenant sur le canapé, face au feu, et jouait aux échecs, seul contre les pièces. La jeune sorcière à chaque fois qu'elle voyait jouer ne pouvait que penser que s'il mettait tant d'attention en cours, il serait le meilleur. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il lâcha son jeu.

« C'est plus drôle avec un véritable adversaire, tu veux jouer ? «

Elle sembla considérer la proposition quelques instant, hésitant entre le oui et le non, et puis finalement elle s'avança en se disant que ce n'était qu'une partie d'échec elle ne risquait pas grand-chose.

« Bien, d'accord ! »

Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Ron, alors que son fou avançait dangereusement près de la tour d'Hermione. Des petits morceaux de l'ancienne tour se répandirent sur le plateau, alors qu'Hermione affichait une moue boudeuse, qui fit sourire le roux.

« Echec et mat !!!! »

« QUOI !!!!! »

« Et oui, t'es nulle !!! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin, avant de vérifier les dires du jeune homme, en effet elle avait belle et bien perdue, de toute façon ce jeu est stupide et nul !!!! Ron éclata d'un rire franc et voyant la tête blasée et énervée de son adversaire.

« Ne rigole pas, un jour je te battrait !!! »

« J'attends de voir ça !!! »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse simplement des sourires échangés. En fin de compte Ron n'était pas si ignoble, il était plutôt gentil, dans la mesure d'un serpentard, et puis il avait de l'humour, et surtout des yeux et un sourire….. Ron ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, il avait passé la soirée avec sa colocataire, et il ne s'était pas ennuyer, ceci aurait été inconcevable pour lui avant ce soir. Hermione se leva doucement et commença à ranger les pièces avec l'aide de Ron.

« Bien, je vais me coucher bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Granger. »

Le simple fait qu'il l'ai appelé par son nom, remis tout de suite Hermione à sa place elle se figea quelques secondes mais reprit vite sa marche, pourquoi avait elle mal ? A quoi s'attendait-elle de toute façon, Ron restait ce qu'il était de toute façon, un coureur de jupon, qui ne voulait que la rajouter à son palmarès. En se couchant elle se jura de ne plus jamais faire attention à lui, et faire comme elle avait toujours fait avant l'ignorer et le mépriser !!!

Ron se mordit la langue le « Granger » était sorti tout seul, et il avait bien remarquer l'arrêt, même court, de la jeune sorcière, merde !!!! Il allait devoir rattraper le coup, il ne savait pas encore comment, pour l'instant il n'avait aucune idée, et il se dit qu'une soirée avec ses mais ne lui ferait pas de mal, et il quitta la salle commune, quelque peu tourmenté tout de même….

Le chapitre 5 vous a-t-il plu ? Laissez moi un review pour me dire.

Biz' tout le monde.


	6. chapitre 6

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 6 :

Les vacances de noël étaient maintenant dans une semaine. Cependant les choses ne pouvaient aller plus mal. En effet, la guerre était de nouveau ouverte entre Ron et Hermione, pourquoi ? Tout avait commencé peu après la soirée d'échec. La jeune préfète avait décidé de ne plus se soucier du roux, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, et pour montrer sa détermination, elle accepta de sortir avec un Serdaigle de septième année nommé Andrew, ce qui ne plut évidemment pas à notre cher gardien des Serpentards. Le pauvre Andrew ne résista pas longtemps face au grand Weasley, et il préféra rompre. S'en suivit une violente dispute entre les deux préfets, à laquelle assistèrent Harry, Drago et Ginny.

_Flash back_

Hermione, assise, fulminait contre le frère de sa meilleure amie, Andrew venait de rompre donnant pour raison nul autre que le rouquin. Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, après tout ça ne ferais peut être pas de mal à Ron de se faire remettre à sa place par Hermione. Ron, Harry et Drago passèrent la porte en riant, Hermione se leva d'un bond et avança vers eux d'un pas déterminé, une fois devant Ron elle lui flanqua une gifle magistrale qui le fit chanceler.

« **TOI !!!!!!!!!!!** »

Harry et Drago restèrent sans voix, alors que Ron massait sa joue rouge et brûlante, le regard de la jeune fille était haineux, le teint rougit par la colère.

« **POURRAIS-TU M'EXPLIQUER DE QUEL DROIT TU T'ES MELLE DE MA VIE PRIVEE ?!?!?!?** »

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard, elle voulait sans doute parler de cet idiot de Serdaigle, il lui avait simplement fait comprendre qu'elle était chasse gardée, avait-il été si méchant ? En quoi un plaquage contre le mur des vestiaires était-il si mal placé ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait absolument pas apprécier de les surprendre enlacé dans la salle commune, alors que lui se démenait pour paraître gentil, et l'idée qu'elle puisse faire l'amour avec un autre l'avait rendu agressif.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…. »

D'un air désinvolte, Ron se décala et poursuivit son chemin. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'en tirerai pas aussi bien.

« **TU AS PEUT ETRE BESION QUE JE TE RAFRAICHISSE LA MEMOIRE !!!!!!!! IL S'AGIT D'ANDREW !!!!!!!** »

A ce moment Ron, fit demi tour, près à affronter la furie qui se trouvait devant lui, Ginny s'était placé derrière Hermione, alors que Harry et Drago était du côté de Ron, il y avait deux clans et les tirs commencèrent.

« TRES BIEN !!!! TU VEUX SAOIR CE QUE J'AI DIT A TON CHER PETIT AMI ???????? »

« OUI DIS MOI DONC CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT !!!!!! »

« JE LUI AI SIMPLEMENT DIT QUE VOUS RETROUVER EN PLEINE COPULATION DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE N'ETAIT PAS D'UN GRAND INTERET POUR MOI !!!!!!! »

« TU TE FOUT DE MOI LA !!!!! TOI QUI RAMENE TOUTE LES NUITS UNE FILLE DIFFERENTE , TU ME REPROCHE QUELQUES BAISERS !!!!!!!! »

Le ton avait monté et ils étaient maintenant tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur chaleur respective, les autres assistaient à cette échanges, amusés pour les garçons, et inquiété pour Ginny.

« TU AIRAIS PEUT ETRE PREFERE QUE JE LE LAISSE TE VIOLER !!!!! »

« TU SERA GENTIL DE NE PAS PRENDRE TON CAS POUR UNE GENERALITE !!!!!! »

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, sur le coup il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi ça l'avait tant énervé de les trouver ensemble, mais après il s'était rendu compte qu'il la voulait et pas seulement pour une nuit, quand il les avait vu, il aurait voulu être à la place de ce stupide Serdaigle. Mais il ne l'avouerai jamais, même pas complètement à lui-même.

« DIS PLUTOT QU'IL T'A LARGUE, ET QU'IL TE FAUT QUELQU'UN POUR PORTER LE CHAPEAU !!!!!!!! »

Hermione le gifla de nouveau mais beaucoup moins fort, elle pleurait, tremblait, puis sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre quoi que soit, elle sortit suivit de Ginny.

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis ce jour, même si Ron avait essayer de se faire pardonner. Hermione continuait de le nier, et au fond de lui ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Bientôt il serait obliger de rentrer chez lui, maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, sa mère l'aurait remis en place, et s'il y avait une personne qu'il craignait sans l'avouer c'était sa mère, et il ne savait pas si sa colocataire y allait. De toute façon se serait un mauvais séjour, si Hermione n'y allait pas il perdrait deux semaine qu'il aurait pu passer chez Drago, et si elle venait l'ambiance allait être tendue. Bref quoi qu'il se passe, il allait sûrement le regretter…

Et voilà…. Alors prochain chapitre, mes fameuses vacances !!!!! je crois que ce chapitre n'est pas très clair et je ne l'aime pas trop, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me demander ou par reviews, ou bien en m'écrivant un mail à cette adresse , précisez tout de même dans l'objet le nom de la fan.

Merci à tous et bisous


	7. chapitre 7

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 7 :

Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur. Toute la famille Weasley était présente ainsi qu'Hermione. Les discussions allaient bon train, seul Ron semblait à l'écart, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans sa famille depuis le jour où ils avait été placé à Serpentard, et pas à Gryffondor comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, pourquoi lui c'était-il retrouvé être le vilain petit canard, tous ses frères et sa sœur après lui avaient été vêtu de rouge et or, mais non lui le vert et argent lui allait mieux apparemment. Au fond de lui, d'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire le choixpeau, il le rendait coupable de la cassure qu'il y avait eu entre lui et sa famille, bien sur il savait que le choixpeau ne faisait que placer les personnes suivant leurs âmes, penser qu'il puisse être le boiteux de sa famille le rendait malade. Parfois il avait même détesté la famille de Drago, tellement uni dans leur haine des autres.

Il se souvenait de la première fois, où Harry et lui, avaient pénétré dans la demeure Malefoy. Le père de Drago leur avait fait un accueil des plus glacial, pour lui Harry était la cause de la chute de son maître, et le roux appartenait aux Weasley, rien que son nom en disant long sur son statut…. Cependant cette antipathie ne dura guère longtemps….

Il ne put s'empêcher à ce moment de penser à ses amis, en ce moment dans le manoir Malefoy, sûrement en train de s'éclater alors que lui était coincé ici, au Terrier, pour deux semaines…

« Ron, tu peux me passer le pain s'il te plait. »

La voix de son père le sortit de sa torpeur, et il s'exécuta. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblé : sa mère s'extasiait devant le nourrisson, son père discutait avec Bill, Charly et Morgane, Hermione et Ginny riaient aux blagues des jumeaux, Percy avait depuis longtemps quitter la table, prétextant devoir travailler pour le ministère. Et lui, extérieur à tout ça, seul tache dans ce tableau joyeux….

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, que tout se beau monde se calma. Dans le salon, Arthur et Charly discutaient, Morgane était partie nourrir son enfant, Ginny était monté se coucher, Ron et Bill disputait une partie d'échecs en fumant, les jumeaux avait rejoins leur chambre, d'où parfois de faibles explosions se faisaient entendre, quand à Hermione elle aidait Molly à préparer du thé pour ceux qui en voulait et remettre la cuisine en état.

« Hermione chérie, mon fils ne t'embête pas trop, si jamais c'était le cas, dis le moi je lui en toucherais deux mots ! »

« Non, ne vous en fait pas Madame Weasley. »

Hermione sourit, cette femme était vraiment adorable, elle avait le cœur sur la main, et même s'il lui arrivait de rentrer dans des colères noires, elle n'en aimait pas moins chacun des ses enfants. Vivante, joyeuse, aimante, cette femme était comme un modèle pour la jeune sorcière. Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré, c'était il y a deux ans, ici même, alors qu'elle venait passé deux semaines avec Ginny. Mrs Weasley l'avait tout de suite accueillie, rassuré. La prenant sous son aile, Hermione avait tout de suite éprouvé un profond respect, et une grande tendresse pour cette femme, qui menait du main de maître toute cette maisonnée. Molly, quand à elle, avait très vite considéré la brunette comme sa propre fille, intelligente, charmante, attachante, elle en remerciait d'ailleurs le ciel, une jeune fille comme elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une bonne influence sur tout son petit troupeau.

Hermione se saisit du plateau et la porta au salon, servant à chacun une tasse, lorsque le tour de Ron vint, elle lui adressa tout de même un faible sourire que le roux lui rendit.

« Ah Mione, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, toi si intelligente comment je peux le battre ? »

Elle se plaça à côté de bill et observa attentivement le plateau de jeu, puis releva la tête vers Bill.

« Désolé, mais tu as perdu !!! »

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre, elle se leva et ramena le plateau dans la cuisine. En effet, il ne fallut qu'un coup à Ron pour le mettre échec et mat, Bill maugréa dans son coin, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Cette dernière souhaita finalement le bonsoir à tout le monde et s'en alla à sa chambre.

Bon, alors là c'est que la première soirée, et je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas un chapitre par jour, sinon j'en ai pour 15 chapitres…… bref donc les choses avanceront plus vite dans les prochains chapitre…. Voilà… biz a tous !!!


	8. chapitre 8

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 8 : 

Une odeur de bacon et de café se répandait dans la maison silencieuse. Molly, dans la cuisine préparait le petit déjeuner. Sur le perron, une jeune fille lisait. La légère brise d'un matin d'hiver agitait ses cheveux bouclés, alors que ses mains glissaient sur les pages rugueuses d'un gros grimoire. Emmitouflée dans gros pull, elle ne semblait pas atteinte par la fraîcheur, réchauffer par les faibles et timides rayons de soleil.

« Oh, Ron tu es bien matinal ! »

La voix de Mrs Weasley la tira de sa lecture, elle se retourna et aperçu le roux en question s'asseoir à table, après s'être servi une grande tasse de café. Elle se leva et prit place, à son tour à la table. Hermione lui adressa un bonjour avant de se mettre à la dégustation du porridge que venait de lui servir Molly. Comme d'un commun accord, ils gardèrent le silence. Quoi de plus appréciable qu'un petit déjeuner silencieux, où chacun, encore habiter par ses rêves, médite sur la journée qui arrive. Cependant cette sérénité fut vite rompu par Ginny, celle-ci n'émit qu'un grognement en réponse à sa mère et s'avachit aux côtés d'Hermione, plongeant sa tête dans son bacon et ses œufs, la rousse n'était pas le moins du monde matinal, et ça tout le monde la savait. Cette arrivée fut comme la sonnette d'alarme, et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la cuisine fut peuplée de têtes rousses.

« Fred, Georges, tenez-vous comme il faut, dieu du ciel !!! »

Les jumeaux adressèrent un sourire à leur mère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il régnait maintenant dans la petite pièce un brouhaha annonciateur d'une journée propice aux rires.

L'après midi fut l'hôtesse d'une des plus grands batailles de boules de neige qu'est jamais vécu le Terrier, adultes comme enfants y participèrent. Deux équipes s'affrontaient, d'un côtés : les jumeaux, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Arthur et de l'autre : Ron, Hermione, Morgane, Charly et Molly. La deuxième équipe, légèrement en désavantage, perdait, mais cela importait peu, et il n'était pas rare de voir une boule de neige atterrirent sur la tête d'un coéquipier.

Au bout d'un moment les adultes quittèrent la partie, il ne restait sur le champs de bataille que les jumeaux, Ron Ginny et Hermione. Tout de suite un nouvel assaut fut lancé garçons contre fille, mais bien vite ce qui au début avait été un bataille de boule de neige se transforma en une sorte de match rugby, à qui mettrait l'autre au sol en premier. Ron, dans la folie du moment, s'élança sur la personne devant, lui, il fut tout de même étonné de la facilité presque déconcertante qu'il eu pour la plaquer au sol. Lorsqu'il réalisa qui il retenait prisonnier, il fut gêné, en effet, Hermione se tenait là, prise d'un fou rire, les joues rosies par le froid, les cheveux humides de neige, mais surtout les yeux brillants. Une fois celle-ci calmé elle lui adressa un sourire, mais Ron ne sembla vouloir bouger, comme subjugué.

« He ! Ron, t'as décidé d'achever 'Mione par étouffement !!! »

Le roux se releva d'un bond, souriant tout de même à la brunette, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière accepta volontiers, mais au moment où elle tenait la main, elle tira violement dessus, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener Ron dans la neige, sous les rires de tous les autres. Ginny, perdit sa concentration et se retrouva attrapé par Fred, comme un vulgaire sac à patate alors que Georges semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la chatouiller. Hermione ne remarqua pas Ron, qui s'étant relevé, s'approchait furtivement et dangereusement d'elle, et comme illuminer par l'action de son frère aîné, il en fit de même. Et ce fut une Hermione, vacillante entre rires et cris, qui se retrouvait sur l'épaule du roux.

« Les enfants, rentrer maintenant, vous allez prendre froid, et le goûter et près ! »

Non loin de lâcher prise, les demoiselles furent conduites dans le Terrier à dos d'épaules, elles semblaient prise de convulsions tellement elles riaient.

« Voyons reposez les à terre immédiatement !!! »

Ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de leur mère, ils reposèrent à terre les jeunes filles. S'asseyant tous au coin du feu, pour se réchauffer, ils acceptèrent le pain d'épice et les chocolats chauds que Molly leur amenèrent. Et ce fut comme le calme après la tempête, chacun profitant de cette trêve, car tous avaient bien l'intention de remettre ça, un jour ou l'autre. Ron se surpris à apprécier cette après midi, il avait ri d bon cœur, et s'était amusé, finalement ce ne serait peut être pas de si mauvaises vacances.

La soirée fut beaucoup plus calme que l'après midi, se partageant entre lecture, jeux d'échec et discussions. L'une des plus intéressantes se fit entre Molly et Hermione, dans la cuisine.

« Alors Hermione chérie tu passes de bonnes vacances j'espère ? »

« Bien sur, Mrs Weasley, j'aime beaucoup venir au Terrier, il y a quelque chose de magique…. Enfin je veux dire, c'est…. Je suis fille unique et…. »

La jeune sorcière n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, et cela faisait naître sur les lèvres de Molly un sourire presque maternel.

« Mais enfin, ma chérie, tu n'est plus fille unique, tu fais partie de la famille !!! »

Hermione ne répondit rien elle ne pouvait pas, elle était émue par cette simple phrase. Elle se contenta de sourire.

« Dis moi, Hermione, toi qui voit Ron beaucoup plus que moi, dis moi comment il est, je ne le vois pas souvent, et il ne me parle pas beaucoup. »

La brunette porta son regard sur le roux, il jouait aux cartes explosives avec les jumeaux, et tous riaient de bons cœurs, soudain il tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait senti son regard, et lui souri simplement.

« Ron, je ne le reconnais pas, il n'est pas comme ça à Poudlard, quoi que ça dépend…. En fait je ne comprends pas votre fils, je pense qu'il est beaucoup influencé par Potter et Malefoy….. »

« Hum, et en quoi est-il différent ? »

« J'ai l'impression, qu'ici il se lâche complètement, il n'est plus un serpentard ou même Weasley, il est… juste Ron…. »

Molly n'ajouta rien, elle nota le regard quelque peu rêveur, et le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

Ce fut un peu plus tard, que le Terrier retrouva le calme, une nit étoilé et fraîche abriterait les rêves et les secrets de chacun….

Voilà, le chapitre 8, un peu plus long que les autres je crois, bien vous l'avez compris c'est le premier jour, mais je ne sais toujours pas si je fais un chapitre par jour, ce qui est sur c'est que dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez des nouvelles de Harry et Drago, car même si cette histoire est plus centrée sur Ron et Hermione il ne faut pas oublier les autres….. bien j'arrête avec mes bavardages, et attends toujours os remarques…. Biz' à tous !!!


	9. chapitre 9

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 9 : 

Ron était allongé sur son lit, ils étaient en train de débarrasser le souper, quand un hibou grand duc s'était engouffré dans la cuisine. Il savait que ce courrier venait de Harry et Drago, et s'excusant auprès de tout le monde il avait rejoint sa chambre pour lire tranquillement cette lettre.

« Alors Ron,

Comment se passe tes vacances dans ta famille ? Mais surtout où en es-tu avec la Granger ? Rassure-nous en nous disant que tu l'as prise et que tu vas pouvoir nous rejoindre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !!!! Mon père donne de grandes réceptions pratiquement tous les soirs, comme tu connais mon père, et à chaque fois de magnifique jeunes filles sont conviées, à croire que mon père veut nous occuper Harry et moi… enfin bref, tu sais comment il est…. Bref répond nous vite, comme ça on pourra venir te chercher, et mon père a promis de nous emmener sur l'allée des embrumes dans quelques jours, pour choisir nos cadeaux de noël !!! Voilà, on attend ta réponse !

Drago et Harry. »

Ron relisait cette lettre pour au moins la dixième fois, que devait il leur répondre ? Devait-il leur dire que les choses n'avaient pas vraiment avancer avec Hermione, ou tout du moins pas comme cela ? Que finalement ces vacances dans sa famille n'étaient pas si affreuses ? Qu'il préférait rester chez lui plutôt que de les retrouver ?

De hargne, Ron se leva et s'alluma une cigarette, depuis ce stupide pari, les choses avaient changé !!! Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre il put surprendre Ginny et Hermione assise dehors, elles discutaient calmement, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire, mais il était trop haut. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il regarda sa jeune collègue de Poudlard depuis 10 bonnes minutes, il s'énerva encore plus contre lui-même, et se décida à répondre, en mélangeant un peu toutes ses pensées, et modifiant quelque peu la réalité.

« Salut,

Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié dans mon trou perdu !!! Pour la Granger, elle est bien plus coriace que prévu, et comme il hors de question que j'abandonne, je vais rester encore chez moi, je l'aurai de toute façon avant la fin des vacances !!! Passe tout de même le bonjour à ton père Drago, et pour l'allée des embrumes, précisez moi quand vous y allez, je pourrais peut être vous y retrouver !!! Voilà sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai quelque petites affaires à régler !!!

Ron »

Lorsque le roux relut sa lettre, il fut dégoutté de lui-même. Il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il avait écris, il ne savait même pas s'il voudrait les rejoindre sur le chemins de traverse ; il envoya tout de même la lettre, et descendit retrouver les autres.

« Ron, Hermione voulait aller voir le lac gelé derrière la colline, mais on est tous trop crevés pour y aller, mais toi tu pourrais peut être l'accompagner ? »

Ginny avait dis cela le plus naturellement du monde, sans voir le regard noir que lui lançait la brune. Ron ne sut quoi répondre, mais se dit que finalement il n'y aurait rien de mieux pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, car depuis la bataille dans la neige de la veille il ne demandait que ça, et aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps.

« Sans problème ! »

Hermione le regarda un moment étonnée, puis finalement lui adressa un sourire, enfila sa cape, elle le précéda dehors.

Ce la faisait bien dix minutes qu'il marchait en silence. Leur respiration créée de petits nuages de fumée, la nuit était claire et fraîche. Ils grimpaient maintenant la petite colline, toujours en silence, et, arrivée en haut, Hermione ne put que s'extasier devant le paysage, elle le connaissait en été, mais en hiver c'était totalement différent. Le lac gelé semblait prendre une couleur translucide, un bleu parfaitement pur. Autour, la neige était blanche, propre ; elle semblait être un tapis de coton, dans lequel la jeune sorcière dut se retenir de se jeter, la forêt derrière semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Ce paysage avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça magnifique ? »

Elle ne le regardait pas, ne pouvant détacher ces yeux de ce spectacle.

« Mouais…. »

Ron les mains enfoncé dans ses poches adoptait une attitude désinvolte face tout ça, mais s'était uniquement pour cacher son trouble, en effet la jeune file à côté de lui, arborait une moue enfantine, comme un enfant qui se retrouve devant un énorme sapin de noël, partagé entre l'excitation d'un si touchant paysage, et la magie que cela faisait naître dans son regard Elle n'aurait pu être plus adorable qu'en ce moment précis, que dans sa contemplation minutieuse, comme si elle désirait imprimé chaque détail. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendue se remarque, et Ron en fut soulagé, elle n'aura sûrement pas apprécier.

« Tu veux descendre ? »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Petits, avec mes frères, on descendait en courant, et le premier qui tombait perdait ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, cette idée était complètement folle, et jamais, au grand jamais elle ne ferait ça !

« Allez viens, tu vas voir c'est marrant !!! »

Il lui tendait ça main, attendant simplement qu'elle la prenne, mais elle n'en faisait rien, il lui lança alors un regard suppliant, même le chat poté ne saurait faire mieux, et elle préféra détourner son regard.

« Non ça pourrait être dangereux, on ne sais pas ce qui se cache sous la neige. »

« Très bien comme tu veux mais moi je descends !!! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et parti en courant dans la neige, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber. Il devait y avoir au moins 10 centimètres de neige, et elle n'était sûrement pas tassée. Il vit s'enfoncer environ 15 mètres plus bas, mais surtout ne pas se relever.

« Ron ? Ca va ? Ron ??? »

Il ne répondait pas et ne bougeait pas non plus.

« RON ?

Hermione se mit à dévaler la pente, persuader qu'il s'était blessé. Elle lui secoua légèrement le bras, l'inquiétude en elle grandissait.

« Ron…. »

Soudain celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et fut prit d'un violent fou rire devant le visage angoissé de la jeune sorcière.

« ESPECE D'IDIOT !!!!!! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !!!! »

« Si tu voyais ta tête !!! »

Hermione se releva précipitamment, et remonta la pente, elle semblait énervée contre lui, mais surtout contre elle-même, elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver touchent, même attachant, mais elle ne devait pas, elle savait comment il était, elle ne voulait souffrir de s'attacher à lui.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'étais pas drôle… »

Il était arrivé à son niveau, il avait la tête d'un enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise, titillant le bas de son pull, les yeux rivés au sol. Cette arrache un sourire à Hermione, et elle le poussa gentiment, ce qui pour effet de le faire tomber. Elle rit de bon cœur, mais compris vite, à son regard, qu'il désirait se venger et remonta le pente aussi vite qu'elle put.

« Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça !!! »

Et encore une fois elle se retrouva couché dans la neige, légèrement écrasée par le poids du roux sur elle.

« Excuse toi ! »

« Jamais !!! »

Ron leva un sourcil, et un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le regard de la jaune fille perdit un peu d'assurance à ce moment… il se mit à la chatouiller, et sous l'emprise du roux, elle ne pouvait se défendre, le suppliant, entre deux rires, d'arrêter, il le fit.

« Alors ??? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'excuse ou je recommence !!! »

« Tu l'avais cherche !!!! »

Elle comprit très vite, lorsqu'il reprit ses chatouilles, que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, après 5 minutes de torture, elle s'avoua finalement vaincue. Il se stoppa nette, la laissant reprendre son souffle, elle était magnifique, un ange. Il fut soudain prit d'une envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser, Hermione n'eu pas le temps de comprendre, que déjà il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne put rien faire, gardant même les yeux ouverts, sous la surprise, elle ne devait pas céder, déchirer entre l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser, et celui de le repousser violement, mais Ron se recula d'un seul coup, comprenant qu'il venait de faire un erreur. Il se releva et voulu l'aider, mais elle refusa sa main.

« Je suis désolé, je…. »

« Ecoute moi bien, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu couches, et je t'interdis de m'embrasser, et de me toucher !!!! »

« Hermi…. »

« Je suis frigorifiée, je rentre !! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre, et repartie en direction du terrier, laissant derrière elle, un Ron mortifié, jamais il n'aurait du faire ça, à quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'elle réponde passionnément à ce baiser, oui au fond de lui, il aurait aimer ça… il suivit finalement en silence la jeune fille.

Ouf… un chapitre assez long, et la soirée n'est pas finie, je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour faire une coupure, sinon je pouvais continuer comme ça sur des pages et des pages…. Et oui j'aime les scènes dans la neige… bref je stop mes blabla, j'attends vos commentaires, et peu vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera autour de leurs réactions et la fin de cette soirée… voilà biz' a tous.


	10. chapitre 10

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 10 : 

Lorsqu'on voyait le terrier de nuit, il était encore plus impressionnant, on ne voyait pas les contours, et les lumières aux fenêtres semblaient féeriques et complètement disjointes, sans vraiment de rapport entre elles, et pourtant…

Hermione ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce tableau plus qu'étrange, Ron la suivait de près, bientôt il est allait la rattraper et elle ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, enfin tout semblait confus dans sa tête, les circonstances auraient été autre peut être…

Elle fut coupé dans ses pensée, le roux l'avait rattraper, il la retint d'entrer dans la maison en s'agrippant à son bars.

« Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé…. Je… »

La brune lui fit face, le regardant dans les yeux, il allait dire quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas la possibilité, en effet Hermione venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser, certes chaste, mais tout de même un baiser.

« Tu m'as volé un baiser, je t'en vole un ! Nous sommes quittes !!! »

Sur ce, elle passa la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Ron ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne restait debout que Molly et Arthur, assis à la cuisine, buvant un thé.

« Ah, Hermione Ron, on attendait d'être sure que vous seriez rentré pour aller nous coucher !!! Et bien, bonne nuit les enfants !!! »

Molly embrassa son fils et Hermione et monta se coucher suivit par son mari. Hermione déposa sa cape, se servit une tasse de café et alla s'installer dans l'un des confortables fauteuil du salon, face au feu, pour lire. Ron la regardait faire, à la fois émerveiller et toucher. Cette jeune fille, qu'il avait toujours prise pour un rat de bibliothèque, se trouvait être attachante, drôle et imprévisible. Il la regarda un moment, elle semblait sereine, et ce tableau l'apaisait lui aussi. Ron, qui s'était toujours senti comme un intrus dans cet endroit, arrivait à l'apprécier simplement parce qu'elle était là. Elle paraissait plus habituée à cette maison que lui, plus à l'aise avec les gens qui étaient pourtant sa famille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier et de la respecter. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, ou peut être ne voulait il pas le savoir…

Elle détourna son regard du livre, pour fixer ces yeux bleus. Elle ne semblait ni en colère, ni vexée, juste elle.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? »

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, et le regardait interrogée, attendant apparemment plus d'explications, il sourit.

« Lire ! Il faut au moins que tu lises un bouquin par jour ! »

« Pardonne moi d'aimer lire !!! Et puis je suis sure que cela ne te ferait pas de mal !! »

Elle n'avait pas dit ça ni méchamment, ni gentiment d'ailleurs, cela plus comme une constatation ni douloureuse ni gaie.

« Tu as sûrement raison…. »

Elle replongea dans sa lecture, au plus grand bonheur de Ron, il pouvait la contempler, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir trouver un jour, une jeune fille en train de lire attirante, ou simplement touchante. Cependant, il ne la connaissait pas encore assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne lisait pas, elle était plongée dans ces pensées. Des pensées dirigées vers le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Car oui, il avait bien des allures des jeunes hommes, un peu rebelles, avec ces cheveux roux lui tombant sur les épaules, cette cigarette à la main, le regard perdu au loin. Elle avait été attirée par lui, dans le sens, où il l'intriguait, elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la considérer comme Potter ou Malefoy, lui semblait différent, et il l'était. Elle avait découvert d'autre facette de sa personnalité ici, elle avait découvert un jeune homme gentil, amusant et qui possédait de nombreuses qualités. Elle aimait ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant ces deux jours, et espérait pouvoir en voir encore plus, découvrir le vrai Ronald Weasley. Soudain elle releva la tête, il ne faisait rien, il la regardait simplement, elle aurait pu rougir, peut être avait-il remarquer qu'elle semblait habitée par ces pensée plus que par son livre.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? »

C'est la seule phrase qu'elle trouva à dire, et après avoir l'avoir dite, elle eut peur que cela sonne comme si elle voulait la paix, mais elle se trompait, ou en tout cas, ce ne fut pas comme cela que le prit Ron.

« Disons que je trouve encore plus reposant de te voir lire. »

Il lui souri, et éteignît sa cigarette. Hermione ferma son livre, et lui proposa une partie d'échec, il fut bien sur ravi, et ils se mirent à jouer.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, et même dans toute la maison était plus que reposant. Tous d'eux se sentaient à l'aise, ils n'échangeaient aucune parole et pourtant il y avait quelque chose, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle. Leurs regards se croisaient souvent, et ils n'avaient plus besoin de se sourire, comme si les mots étaient vains, les paroles futiles, il n'y avait qu'eux et c'est ce qui importait.

Ron avait bien sur gagné, et ce fut d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils rangeaient les tasses, quand le roux se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant profondément. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, la jeune sorcière soutint ce regard, et Ron s'approcha d'elle.

« Je voudrais d'embrasser, pas ta voler un baiser, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure… »

« Juste pour remettre les pendules à l'heure… »

Ils s'approchèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir, avec les deux qu'ils s'étaient volés à peine quelques heures auparavant, il était doux, il avait presque quelque chose de gentil. Leurs langues se caressaient doucement, aucun deux ne voulait rendre ce baiser plus profond, ils étaient juste là, heureux de partager ce moment, aucun des deux ne fut pris d'une subite envie d'en avoir plus. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se regardèrent en silence, souriant. Toute gène semblait avoir disparue entre eux, comme si ce baiser avait changer les choses, sans pour autant les modifier réellement. Et toujours en silence, ils montèrent les escaliers et prirent la direction de leur chambre, aucun des deux ne dit bonne nuit, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils savaient…

Et voilà, le chapitre 10, la fin de soirée, je trouve ce chapitre assez mignon, mais ce n'est pas pour ça, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez compris, qu'il sont ensemble…. Bref dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez… biz' à tous


	11. chapitre 11

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 11 : 

Hermione essuyait ses vêtements, elle venait d'entrer dans le magasins des jumeaux par la poudre de cheminette, elle était suivie de Ginny, Ron et Molly. Le magasin n'ouvrait que dans une heure.

« Ah ! Bonjour mes chéries ! Bien les enfants vous pouvez allez faire vos courses ! On se retrouve ici à 5h pour rentrer ! »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, ils ne leur en fallut pas plus, pour saluer tout le monde et s'éclipser dans le chemin de traverse. Molly allait partir faire ses achats de son côté, et Ginny allait aider les jumeaux dans le magasin. Elle aimait bien l'endroit, même les couleurs criardes lui plaisait, les clients, pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, l'odeur qui y régnait, tout lui plaisait dans ce magasin.

Les deux adolescents déambulaient entre las magasins, Ron passa un moment, selon Hermione bien trop long, devant le magasin de quiddtich.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment ne peux tu pas aimer le quiddtich ?!!!! »

« Ce jeu est stupide ! »

« Stupide ? STUPIDE !!! Mais t'es folle ma pauvre, c'est génial, magique le sensation de voler !!! »

« Et bien moi je n'aime pas, et j'ai le vertige !!! »

Ron se pencha près de son oreille, prenant bien soin de lui effleurer le bas du dos, de manière suggestive au passage.

« Je pourrais te donner des cours particulier si tu veux….. »

La brune ne lui répondit rien, se contentant d'un coup sur le bras du roux. Ils reprirent leur marche, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Flory et Bott, Ron offrit une glace à la jeune fille, il ne put empêcher son esprit de s'emplir d'images lubriques, la voyant léchée son cornet. Autant hier soir, lui avait parut comme pure et étrange, autant durant toute la matinée, il y avait eu entre eux, une sorte de jeux de séduction, et une partie de lui meme lui disait qu'il était en train de perdre ce jeux. Il n'y pouvait rien, en plus d'être charmante intelligente et drôle, elle était attirante.

La brune, de son côté, réfléchissait aussi. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais agie de cette façon, pourquoi elle se plaisait à charmer le roux, à rentrer dans son jeu. Elle avait peur malgré tout, elle découvrait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ça l'effrayait. Pourquoi faillait-il que se soit lui ? Pourquoi elle n'attendit qu'une chose : qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau ?

« Hey Ron !!!! »

Le roux se retourna, il put voir arriver vers lui Drago et Harry se diriger vers lui. Il regardait Hermione, un fond de panique au fond des yeux.

« Alors Ron comment tu vas ? Ca tombe bien qu'on se retrouve, on allait aller sur l'allée es embrumes, tu viens ? »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regardait alternativement Hermione et ses eux amis, qui apparemment attendaient une réponse, mais la jeune fille prit la parole.

« Ron n'irait jamais sur l'allée des embrumes !!! »

Elle s'attira les regards, mi amusés mi choqués.

« Et qu'est ce qu'une sang de bourbe comme toi peut bien savoir de que Ron fait ou pas ? »

Hermione ne sut que répondre, Ron avait baissé les yeux, elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait.

« C'est bon Drago, laisse tomber… »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de s'attirer les regards, cette fois inquiet de ses amis.

« Bon, alors tu viens ? »

Harry attendait visiblement une réponse, Ron remarqua la pointe de défis dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Mais il baissa les yeux.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je viens, a plus Hermione. »

Sur ce il partit, la laissant là comme une idiote, alors que Potter et Malefoy ricanaient. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changé ? Pourtant il avait semblé si différent au Terrier, elle avait cru qu'il avait changé, en vérité elle s'était fait rouler… De rage, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle se sentait stupide et souillée. Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres, tout de suite, elle ne voulait qu'ils voient. Il prient donc la direction du coin le plus tranquille du chemin de traverse, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, aux gens, elle s'assit finalement dans un coin et attendit….

Ron de son côté se sentait terriblement, ses amis semblaient captivé par un grimoire sur la magie noir, alors que le vendeur leur expliquait l'histoire de ce livre qui serrait passer soi disant passer dans les mains du seigneur. Ron avait envi de vomir, il sentait vraiment mal, il venait de faire une grosse erreur.

« Harry, Drago, il faut que j'y aille, je suis obligé de rentrer tôt, je vous écrirais. »

Ils ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il sortait, il se mit à courir en direction du magasin des ses frères, en espérant y trouer Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là.

« Ronald, que s'est-il passé ? »

La vois de sa mère résonna dans sa tête, c'était de sa faute.

« Je… On… Argh….. Je vais la chercher !!! »

Et encore une fois, il partit tel un coup de vent, il avait soudain peur…

Et voilà, le chapitre 12, bientôt, finalement se sera pas un chapitre par jour mais 2…. Lol… bref dîtes moi comment c'était !!! biz'


	12. chapitre 12

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 12 : 

Ron marchait depuis une heure environ, il jeta autour de lui des regards frénétiques, espérant la voir parmi la foule, il devait lui parler !!!! Quel idiot il avait été, il aurait du refuser l'invitation de ses amis, pour quoi avait il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'était il retenu de frapper Drago pour l'avoir traité de sang de bourbe ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, et maintenant il regrettait…

Quand soudain il s'arrêta, elle était la, assise, tout au bout de la rue, il n'y avait personne. Ron s'approcha doucement, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il s'assit en silence à côté d'elle, elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle refusait de considérer qu'il était là, près d'elle.

« Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…. Je…. Pardon… »

Sa voix mourut dans un soupir, un murmure…. Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne le regardait même pas, Ron vit qu'elle avait pleuré, il sentait tellement mal, se maudissant lui-même, il ressentait comme une douleur au niveau du cœur, comme si on lui essayait de compresser son cœur dans un étau… Ron se sentait de plus en plus mal, il venait de se rendre compte, face à son silence, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de l'entendre rire, de lui parler, ou de la voir simplement…

« Je t'en pris, dis quelque chose, insulte moi, traite moi de tous les noms… mais parle moi…. »

Une nouvelle fois, il ne récolta que son silence, elle ne le regardait même pas, il se sentait vidé, inexistant, il aurait pratiquement voulu pleurer… il déposa sa tête sur le genoux de la jeune fille, retenant ses larmes, il se sentait stupide de vouloir pleurer, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, depuis quand voulait-il pleurer pour une fille ? Mais ce n'était pas une fille, c'était Hermione !!!

Elle ne régissait toujours pas, elle ne le repoussait pas, elle semblait ailleurs, elle regardais au loin, son visage semblait imprégné de tristesse, la nuit tombante lui ajoutait de la mélancolie, Ron la trouvait encore plus belle. Elle ressemblait à ses Vénus de marbre, dont la beauté est figée par le temps. La colère ne se lisait pas sur son visage, juste une sorte de nostalgie…

Ron entoura sa taille de ses bars, collant son visage contre son ventre. Elle sentait bon.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, je préférerais que tu me hais, au moins j'existerais pour toi, mais là tu m'ignore…. Je t'en pris… »

Une larme roula sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille, et alla mourir sur l'épaule de Ron…. Elle ne devait pas parler…. Il ne le fallait pas…. Si elle disait quoi que soit, elle serait incapable de lui résister, elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, depuis ce baiser. Elle avait singé sa perte en l'embrassant….

Elle baissa finalement les yeux vers le roux, ce dernier serrant toujours sa tte contre son ventre. Elle se savait faible, au fond d'elle, elle était touchée, émue par ce geste. Le voyant, ainsi, suppliant, toute la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir avait disparut.

« Je ne peux pas…. »

Elle avait murmurer ses mots, mais Ron les avait entendu il se releva, la regardant dans les yeux.

« T ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Te détester…. »

Elle avait soutint son regard en disant cela, amis son expression restait mélancolique et son ton triste. Elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage en face d'elle. Ron baissa la tête, il se leva et se plaça derrière elle. Se penchant il posa sa tête sur son épaule et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi…. »

Il n'ajouta rien, regardant dans la même direction que la jeune fille, ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, ne bougeant pas. Quand Hermione passa ses mains sur les bras de Ron refermant encore plus son étreinte, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et s'avança légèrement sur la banc, invitant silencieusement Ron à s'asseoir derrière elle. Il le fit sans la moindre hésitation.

« Pourquoi Ron…. Pourquoi toi ? »

« Je me pose la même question… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça…. Moi ça me plaît comme ça. »

Ron ne put pas voir le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de la brune, mais alors qu'elle se callait plus contre lui, il comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose. Il passèrent tout l'après midi sur ce banc, sans parler, en regardant simplement les gens défiler sous leur yeux. C'était marrant pour eux de noter les regards bienfaiteurs et attendri des vielles sorcières, ou encore les regards envieux et rêveurs des plus jeunes. Mais il commençait à faire froid, et il était l'heure de rentrer.

« Hermione, on ferait bien d'y aller si on ne veut pas que ma mère nous fasse des remarques ! »

La brune se releva à contre cœur, il se tourna vers Ron, il regardait intensément, elle pouvait encore voir qu'il était désolé. Il sourit, espérant, par là, le rassurer. Ron s'approcha d'elle, et saisit doucement et tendrement son menton, Hermione le vit se pencher, il allait l'embrasser, mais elle détourna la tête. Lorsqu'elle recroisa son regard, il était désemparer, intrigué et douloureux.

« Pardonne moi Ron mais…. Je …. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi…. J'attendrais… »

Sur ses paroles, il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était bien, un sentiment de bien être s'empara d'elle. Malgré ces défauts, Ron était attentionné avec elle. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Ils reprirent le chemins du magasins des jumeaux mains dans la mains, s'échangeant de sourires par moments.

Et voilà le chapitre 12, des réconciliations que je trouve toutes mimi…. Et vous ? j'en profite pour m'excuser d'une erreur que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent : une confusion entre le vendeur de glaces et Flory Bott.. milles excuses…

Biz'


	13. chapitre 13

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 13 : 

Hermione se glissa doucement dans la chambre, et s'en faire de bruit elle referma la porte derrière elle. Prenant quelques instants pour s'habituer à la pénombre, elle ne bougea pas, observant le roux dormir profondément. Il avait des allures enfantines, elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit, et le contempla. Il était beau, elle aurait pu rester là, indéfiniment, à compter ses taches de rousseurs, à caresser du regard les muscles de son dos, où à perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule.

« Ron, c'est moi…. Il faut te lever…. »

Il n'émit qu'un faible grognement et se tourna, elle sourit, amusée par cette réaction qu'elle pouvait aisément assimiler à celle d'une jeune enfant.

« Allez, ta mère t'attend !! »

« Hum…. »

Elle frappa doucement son bras, espérant ainsi le tirer des bras de Morphée, elle reçut un autre grognement, puis finalement il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Lut… »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui… »

Il attira la jeune fille contre lui, elle vint se blottir sans broncher, calant sa tête sur son torse.

« J'ai fait un rêve… »

« Et de quoi ça parlait ? »

« Je me souviens plus, j'ai juste le souvenir d'un sentiment heureux… »

La brune esquissa un sourire, et caressa du bout des doigts son torse. Ils gardèrent le silence, elle laissait le temps à Ron de se réveiller complètement. Il caressait ses cheveux. Il y avait entre eux, une douceur, une tendresse. Mrs Weasley portait sur eux un regard attendrit, ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille devant le feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter calmement. Même Fred et Georges n'avait rien trouver à dire, trop attendri par ce spectacle, mais il s'était promis de leur en faire baver tout de même !

Pour l'instant cela importait peu, ils étaient là, protéger par la pénombre, enlacés, et rien ne pourraient les perturber. Ron déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, Hermione releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle remonta à son niveau et appuya sa tête sur l'oreille, faisant face à son visage. Il souriait, elle était magnifique, il ne pouvait imaginer de réveil plus doux que celui là. Elle approcha encore, et effleura ses lèvres, Ron se retint de l'embrasser sauvagement, hier elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas encore, et là, elle le torturait, mais il tiendrait bon, il lui prouverait qu'il était capable de l'attendre, qu'il n'était pas une bête sauvage et incontrôlable. Hermione éclata de rire, sous le regard intrigué de son ami.

« Quoi ?! »

« Rien… »

Elle regardait à nouveau, il semblait mi vexé, mi intrigué par son attitude. Elle décida alors de l'embrasser, il ne fallut pas longtemps au roux pour répondre à ce baiser, passant ses mains de son dos, il caressait de sa langue les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, invitant son compagnon. Le baiser devint passionné, leurs langues se livraient un doux combat, cherchant à découvrir le plus possible de choses. Ils séparent essoufflés, Hermione se releva vivement, et Ron à ce moment pris peur, il crut l'avoir offensé, s'asseyant sur le lit, il demanda un faible pardon. Mais la réaction de la jeune fille fut bien différente de ce qu'il pensait, elle avança et s'assit sur ses genoux, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ne le sois pas, c'est juste que ta mère nous attends depuis un moment… »

Ron releva la tête et sourit comme un bienheureux. Il encercla sa taille, calant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, il pouvait respirer son odeur, elle sentait bon…

« Deux minutes encore… »

« Ron !!! »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix faussement outré et réprobatrice, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il commença à déposer de touts baiser dans son cou, remontant vers son oreille, elle pencha la tête, facilitant l'accès au roux. Il caressa du nez sa peau douce, et entreprit de sucer le petit coin de peau qu'il savait si sensible. Elle émit un soupir de contentement, ce qui encouragea Ron, il la serra avidement contre lui, alors qu'il remonta vers sa bouche. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné. Hermione descendit ses mains dans son dos, et se mit à dessiner sur ses reins, des sortes d'arabesque, alors que Ron, caresser sa nuque.

« Les enfants le petit déjeuner est prêt !!! »

Ils furent couper par la voix de Molly, ils se séparent à regret, Hermione remarqua alors qu'in ne portait qu'un boxer noir, et elle senti une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Ron ne semblait par faire attention à ce détail, qui troublait la jeune fille, il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un jean et un pull, Hermione s'avança vers lui, une pointe de malice au fond des yeux. Ron haussa un sourcil, appréhendant les futurs actes de la demoiselle. A quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire presque pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il glissait un doigt dans l'élastique de son boxer. Ron frissonna à ce contact.

« Je t'interdit de porter une autre sorte de sous vêtements !!! »

Ron ne répondit rien, il sentait ses petits doigt contre sa peau, il sentait monter en lui, l'éxcitation, et Hermione qui ne retira pas ses doigts et qui au contraire, les faisait rouler sous l'élastique.

« Hermione, si tu…. Je… »

Elle releva le yeux vers lui, sans pour autant retirer ses doigts.

« Tu quoi ? »

Ron émit un grognement, c'était trop tard pour lui, cette simple phrase avait provoqué la réaction apparemment attendue de la jeune fille. Elle émit un sourire, et le regarda.

« C'est pas drôle… »

Il semblait gêné, et alors qu'il voulait s'écarter la jeune fille le retint, en se pressant contre lui.

« Hermione… »

Il semblait perdre contrôle, sa voix était rauque, terriblement sensuel, elle se senti frissonner contre lui. Elle préféra s'écarter, pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, elle n'en savait rien. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise maintenant. Ron souffla, puis la prit dans ses bras.

« On ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner… »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

Hermione ne sut que répondre tout de suite, pourquoi elle lui en voudrait, elle l'avait cherché…. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire, toute gène disparut en elle, elle esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle se baissait, Ron ne comprenait plus rien, elle était vraiment plus que bizarre, elle fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle semblait s'adresser à son sexe….

« Bonjour toi ! Désolée, mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on aille prendre notre déjeuner… »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors que Hermione se redressait. Il se rassit sur son lit, et entreprit d'enfiler son pull. Imprévisible !!! Elle était imprévisible, et il aimait ça. Une fois habillé, et calmé, il descendirent rejoindre les autres non sans un dernier baiser.

J'aime bien ce chapitre, et vous ? et bien voilà… je remercie toutes les personnes qui me reviews, ça me fait trop plaisirs, surtout n'arrêtez pas !!!

Biz'


	14. chapitre 14

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 14 : 

Lorsque Harry se leva, il ne se souvint pas avoir jamais eu de migraine aussi impressionnante. Il avançait à tâtons jusqu'à sa salle de bain, cherchant cette fameuse potion de lendemain fête, c'était la plus efficace qu'il connaisse pour, premièrement stopper les martèlements contre ses tempes, et secundo effacer l'impression pâteuse qui persistait dans sa bouche. Enfin, il trouva, il avala d'une traite le liquide vert, avant de retourner dans son lit.

Il fut surpris de sentir près de lui une masse chaude, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être revenu avec une demoiselle la veille. Bon il verrais ça plus tard il n'était pas en état de soucier de ça pour l'instant.

De son côté Drago, ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait la nausée et tout tourné un peu trop vite à son goût, il préféra rester allongé, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout. Quand une chose l'interpella, des cheveux…. Sur l'oreiller, et qui bien trop foncé pour être les siens, appartenait sans doute à une autre personne. Il se maudit lui-même, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il s'était promis d'arrêter de baiser à tout vas, car il ne « faisait pas l'amour », il n'y avait pas dans ses actes d'amour, juste du sexe, rien de plus… il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit la couverture, le grognement émit par la personne était bien loin d'être féminin. Il réalisa soudain qui se tenait à côté de lui, et sans soucier de sa nausée, il bondit hors du lit, en poussant un cri qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

Ils se jaugèrent pendant plusieurs minutes ne sachant que se dire, puis, dans un parfait synchronisme, ils éclatèrent de rire. Drago retourna sous les couettes, à côté de son compagnon. Ils fixèrent tout les deux le haut du baldaquin, en silence, mais Drago rompit se silence.

« Tu te souviens ? »

« A vrai dire, non… et toi ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais moi non plus… »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et se remirent à rire.

« A ton avis ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, et que depuis le début j'hante tes nuits !!! »

« Ouais…. Ouais… ne rêve pas trop quand même… »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, et se rendormirent. Lorsque Harry se réveilla le blond n'était plus là, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il fut d'une certaine panique, mais quand il entendit l'eau de la douche coulée, il fut rassuré. Il se recoucha et pensa à tout ça. Il avait passer la nuit avec Drago, et au vu de leur nudité, ils avaient tous deux comprit comment ils avaient occupé cette nuit. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Les questions fusaient dans se tête quand Drago sortit de la salle de bain, complètement nu. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

« On fait quoi Harry ? »

« On met ça sur le coup de l'alcool, on verrai bien… »

« Je suis d'accord !!! Bien et si on allait déjeuner !! »

Les deux amis, et depuis amants, partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ron discutait avec Hermione dans sa chambre quand il reçut une lettre de ses amis, il n'osa d'abord pas l'ouvrir devant la jeune fille, mais après tout elle savait comment il avait pu être et surtout comment étaient ses amis.

« Ron,

Comment as-tu ? Et toujours comment avance tes affaires ? Pour nous tout vas bien !!! Même très bien, il faudra qu'on te parle de quelque chose !!!! Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir quand ça te chante, dès que tu en as marre quoi !!! Bien voilà répons nous quand même !!!

Harry, Drago

PS : passe le bonjour à Ginny de ma part. Harry. »

Hermione semblait attendre le verdict de cette lettre, ces « affaires » ? « Passe le bonjour à Ginny » ?

« Ron c'est quoi ces histoires ? »

« Ecoute c'est rien d'important…. Ne t'en fait pas. »

« Ronald Weasley !!! »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, à partir du moment où elle prenait la peine de dire son nom en entier ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Je t'assure ne t'en fait pas. »

Il jugea bon de ponctuer sa phrase par un baiser, mais loin d'y répondre la jeune fille reprit la parole.

« RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY !!!! »

Aie…. L'ajout de son deuxième prénom annonçait une grosse tempête à venir, il ferait mieux de lui expliquer, mais il avait peur, peur qu'elle réagisse mal, s'il lui disait qu'il avait fait un pari avec Harry et Drago. Le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de garder le silence, il prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête.

« Ok…. Ok…. Alors il y a un moment déjà, Harry, Drago et moi on a fait un pari, Harry de se faire ma sœur, moi toi, et Drago n'y participait pas vraiment, mais disons qu'il a eu une fille de Serdaigle…. Voilà… mais je te jure qua je ne suis pas avec toi, pour ça… je… j'ai changé… je…. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Ron osait relever la tête, et planter son regard de celui de la jeune fille.

« Je…. Je n'étais qu'un pari… une fille de plus sur la liste de tes trophées…. Je…. Tu me dégoutte…. »

« Hermione je t'en pris, ce n'est plus ça…. Ça a changé… »

Il voulut la retenir, mais elle dégagea son bras de son emprise, et sortit en courant de la chambre. Ron n'eut pas le courage de la suivre.

« Mais je t'aime…. »

OH, le chapitre 14, et sur la demande de certains lecteurs, je donne des nouvelles de Drago et Harry, mais ils ne sont pas ensembles, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner…. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne suis pas très sur de ce chapitre.. voilà

Biz'


	15. chapitre 15

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 15 : 

Molly leva la tête en entendant des pas précipités dans les escaliers, et qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Hermione en pleure.

« Hermione chérie ????? »

Mrs Weasley réussit à intercepter la jeune fille alors qu'elle essayait de sortir dans le jardin.

« Ma chérie dis moi ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien, pleurant de plus belle, Molly n'insista pas, mais la garda dans ses bras, la berçant doucement alors qu'elle glissait à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la préfète releva la tête, elle avait les yeux rouges, et ses joues étaient sillonnées de larmes.

« Je l'aime… »

Elle fut dans l'incapacité d'ajouter autre chose, se réfugiant dans l'étreinte maternelle de cette femme. Molly comprit tout de suite que son plus jeune fils avait du faire quelque chose de très peu honnête envers sa petite protégée. Elle se jura de lui remonter les bretelles une fois Hermione calmé. C'est précisément ce moment que choisi Bill pour entrer, il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il lança un regard des plus inquiet à sa mère.

« Va me chercher Ron »

« NON !!! »

Hermione avait crié ce mot, elle s'était éloigné de Molly, et la regardait suppliante. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, et surtout elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, pas lui, il était hors de question qu'il sache qu'il effet avait eu sur elle cette douche froide.

« Ma chérie, je dois avoir une conversation avec lui, il hors de question qu'il s'en sorte sans réprimandes, je ne permet à aucun de mes garçons de faire souffrir un fille, et encore moins sous mon toit !!!! »

Hermione sut qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher cette discussion mère/fils, mais pourquoi maintenant…. Elle ne s'opposa tout de même pas à Mrs Weasley, et Bill partit chercher son frère, non sans paraître énervé contre lui

Ron était allongé sur son lit, il avait entendu ses pleurs, cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, il aurait préféré mourir. Il serrait les poings tellement fort, que ces ongles finirent par transpercer sa peau, et un léger filet de sang fit son apparition, mais il n'en souciait guère, il ne s'en rendait pas compte à vrai dire, fatigué il laissa les larmes inonder son visage, quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Bill fort en colère.

« Tu viens avec moi !!!! »

Ron se tut, il était près à recevoir sa sentence, et puis il l'avait mérité. Lorsqu'il arriva, Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine, elle ne lui adressa aucun regard, bien absorber par sa tasse de thé. Sa mère, se tenait debout près de la jeune fille, les bras croisés, elle semblait habitée d'une fureur noire, une sorte de colère sourde, qu'il allait bientôt se déversé contre lui. Il baissa les yeux.

« Bill, laisse nous veux tu. »

Le roux en question quitta la cuisine en silence, Ron n'osait lever la tête.

« Bien, tu vas ma faire le plaisir de m'expliquer a situation Ronald !!! »

Contrairement à ce que Ron pensait sa voix ne claqua pas dans l'air, elle était ferme et sans commentaires possibles, mais elle ne semblait pas énervé. C'était bien pire que ça, elle était déçue, Ron sentit une douleur lui traverser le cœur, encore une fois il avait déçu sa mère. Il n'y à rien de plus douloureux, il ne supportais pas ça, il se sentait tellement mal.

« Je…. Je… j'ai agi comme un idiot, j'ai accepté un pari stupide que nous avions concocté avec Harry et Drago, et je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège… »

Hermione releva la tête à ces mots, elle n'était pas bien sur de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans son cœur.

« Quel était ce pari ? »

« Amener Hermione à coucher avec moi…. »

Il ne souhaitait pas lui mentir, il avait déjà trop menti, à soi même, à celle qu'il aimait, à sa famille, à ses amis. Molly retint une expression outragée, sa main fouetta la joue de son fils si fort qu'il chancela. Hermione fut de nouveau prise de sanglots. Molly recula de quelques pas, et regardais alternativement son fils et la jeune fille en pleure.

« Monte dans ta chambre, je t'interdis dans sortir jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton père, avec qui nous aurons une discussions, maintenant sort de ma vue !!!! »

Ron n'émit aucune objection et remonta à sa chambre. Molly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne voulait pas y croire, comment son fils avait pu se montrer si ignoble, elle ne l'avait élevé comme ça, elle se retourna vers la brune toujours secouée de pleurs. Elle se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans ses bras, elle passèrent l'après midi dans le salon, sans échanger aucune paroles.

Ce fut vers 19 heures qu'Arthur rentra.

« Molly, je suis rentré !!! »

Il se stoppa net en apercevant sa femme dans le salon, Hermione dans ses bras, la jeune fille avait une mine affreuse, elle avait pleurer une bonne partie de l'après midi, Mr Weasley parut soudain paniqué alors qu'il avançait rapidement vers elles.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Nous allons devoir avoir une conversation avec Ronald !!! »

Arthur n'ajouta rien, écoutant religieusement le récit de sa femme, une fois celui-ci finit, il se leva brusquement décrétant qu'il allait chercher le roux en question.

« Mrs Weasley, puis-je rester? »

« Es-tu sûre de le vouloir ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'objections. »

Molly déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione alors que son mari et son fils entrait. Ils s'assirent en silence, Arthur lança un regard à sa femme, puis à Hermione et prit la parole.

« Ronald, je pense que tu te rends compte de tes actes, cependant nous nous pouvons nous permettre de laisser passer ce genre d'attitudes ta mère et moi, tu le comprends n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien !!! Dès se soir j'enverrais une lettre au professeur Dumbledor, lui demandant de te retirer ta place de préfet en chef, tu es censé donné le bon exemple, et je ne pense pas que se soit le cas en ce moment, ensuite j'aimerais que tu fasses des excuses à Hermione devant toute la famille ! »

Ron ne répondit rien, acceptant simplement d'un signe de tête, il aurait pu être renvoyé de chez lui, que cela n'aurait rien été face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait, celle d'avoir trahi celle qu'il aime.

« Mrs Weasley ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne voudrais remettre en question votre décision, et sans vouloir vous vexé, je pense que cette histoire ne regarde que Ron, vous-même et Mrs Weasley, étant donné que vous êtes ses parents, et moi-même, et je pense qu'il serait peut être préférable que Ron s'excuse maintenant. »

Arthur sembla prendre en considération cette idée, il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec sa femme, avant de répondre.

« Bien, tu as sans doute raison. Ronald ! »

L'interpellé releva la tête et osa pour la première fois depuis le début regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

« Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé, je sais que rien de tout ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra m'excuser, et je ne cherche pas ça, je suis impardonnable. J'accepterais sans émettre aucune réticence ton jugement et ta décision. Tout à l'heure j'ai dit à ma mère que je mettais fais prendre à mon propre jeu, cela veut dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, pour ce que tu es et non pas pour ce que tu représentais. Je t'aime… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, de nouveaux des larmes inondaient le visage de la jeune sorcière.

« Je te pardonne Ron, mais je n'oubli pas pour autant…. Cependant les choses sont telles que moi aussi je me suis attachée à toi, et quoi que je fasses je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir… »

Ron releva la tête, des larmes glissaient sur son visage. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard intrigué, avant de sourire discrètement ils avaient la sensation étrange que la situation échappait à leur contrôle. Hermione se lava et vient prendre Ron dans ses bras.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, car tu as été franc avec moi, et que je sais que tu as changé… »

Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime… »

Il avait chuchoté ses mots à son oreille, juste pour elle.

« Arthur je crois que nous nous faisons trop vieux pour comprendre ce genre de chose…. »

« Tu as, je crois raison, Molly chérie, dis moi Hermione ? »

La jeune fille se détacha de l'étreinte à l'entente de son nom.

« Tu pardonnes donc à notre fils son attitude ? »

« Oui, Mr Weasley, et je voudrais même vous demander une faveur… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai besoin de Ron, je voudrais qu'il conserve son poste de préfet en chef… »

« En es-tu réellement certaine ? »

« Oui, certaine… »

« Bien, alors j'accepte, cette histoire ne sortira pas de cette pièce, mais que les choses soient bien clair Ron, tu n'a plus droit à l'erreur, si j'apprends qu'Hermione à une fois de plus pleurer à cause de toi, je te renies ! »

« Plutôt mourir que de la voir pleurer par ma faute !!! »

« Bien !!! alors allons manger je meurs de faim !! »

Molly précisa tout de même à son mari que rien n'était près en quittant le salon, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans un tête à tête qui semblait s'imposer .

« Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça, Hermione, je ne mérite pas d'être préfet en chef. »

« Tu sous entends, que ma capacité de jugements et celle de Dumbledor par la même occasion est à revoir ??? »

« Je ne me le permettrais pas…. »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Mouais, pas satisfaite de moi du tout là….. mais trop fatigué pour revenir dessus, dîtes moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez…. Biz' à tous


	16. chapitre 16

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 16 : 

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il y avait dans la pièce une douce lumière. Elle se sentait bien, elle avait extrêmement bien dormie. Elle se retourna, et pu voir Ron à moitié assis dans le lit, lui adressait un sourire charmant. Elle vint caler sa tête sur les jambes de son compagnon.

« Bonjour toi. »

Ron caressait doucement ses cheveux, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de précieux. Hermione se releva doucement pour embrasser le jeune homme. Et vint se blottir contre lui.

« Bien dormie ? »

« On ne peut mieux et toi ? »

« Comme un bébé… »

Elle déposa un baiser contre son torse. Des souvenirs de la veille envahirent son esprit. Elle l'avait rejoins le soir, elle avait passé un merveilleuse nuit dans les bras de Ron, il n'avait rien tenté, il l'avait juste embrassé tendrement, lui montrant tout son amour. Elle avait adorer s'endormir dans ses bras, et se réveillé près de lui, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sans passer, jamais….

« Petit déjeuner !!!! »

La voix de Molly les ramena à la réalité, soudain Ron se releva. Hermione le regarda interdite.

« Les cadeaux de noël !!!! »

Devant sa mine enfantine, Hermione ne put que rire, il s'habillèrent et descendirent. Il n'y avait rien de plus magique qu'un noël chez les Weasley. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas bien riche, chaque cadeau pouvait montrer l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Hermione regardait tout ceci, avec une certaine mélancolie, elle n'avait jamais connu ça, mais elle bénissait le ciel, de le savoir maintenant, elle aimait cette famille comme la sienne, et tout le monde lui rendait bien…

Toute la journée fut enchanteresse, entre les cadeaux, les discussions, les repas délicieux de Mrs Weasley. Hermione aimait nöel, depuis toute petite, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus ici. Hermione rejoignit Ron qui disputait une partie d'échec avec Ginny, elle s'assit à côté de lui, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi de se rapprocher. La partie durant assez longtemps, et finalement Ron l'emporta. Ginny faussement vexée laissa les deux amoureux.

Molly et Arthur les regardaient de la cuisine.

« Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop Molly chérie, mais il a l'air sincère, Hermione lui a pardonné, laissons faire pour l'instant, mais à la prochaine bavure… »

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, cependant Molly jeta un dernier regard au jeune couple, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses appréhensions. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, elle espérait du fond du cœur se tromper mais elle avait cette intuition. Elle baissa la tête et détourna son regard, mieux valait leur faire confiance.

Le soir venu, Hermione retrouva de nouveau Ron dans sa chambre, celui-ci semblait l'attendre, il se leva dès qu'elle franchit la porte. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas assuré et l'embrassa fougueusement, Hermione répondit volontiers à ce baiser. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle.

« Désolé j'en avais trop envie, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, prenant simplement la main de Ron dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le lit. Elle l'embrassa encore plus passionnément que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle laissait courir ses doigts dans son dos, alors que Ron avait glissé sa main sur sa nuque, approfondissant encore leur baiser. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte il se retrouvait allonger sur le lit, Hermione aculée contre le matelas par la poids du roux sur elle, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il délaissa sa bouche, pour parsemer son visage de très léger baiser, avant de s'intéressé à son cou. Elle le laissait faire, trop heureuse. Ron glissait ses doigts sous le tee shirt qu'elle utilisait pour dormir. Il caressait sa taille, la peau y était douce, la jeune fille se laissait faire sous les caresses et les baisers du jeune homme, appréciant simplement ce moment. Il retrouva ses lèvres, et ce fut un baiser tendre, doux, sucré. Hermione jouait avec ces cheveux roux, entremêlant ses doigts dedans. Puis elle fut soudain prise d'une sorte de pulsion incontrôlable, elle se releva obligeant Ron à faire de même, et elle passa sur ses genoux, son compagnon la regarda faire intrigué et surtout impatient de voir la suite. La brune passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de coton, et remonta presque avidement ses mains, elle lui retira ce bout tissu devenu gênant.

Elle couvrait maintenant son torse de baisers, et Ron, au vu des ses soupirs, appréciaient ça, ce qui encourageait encore plus la jeune fille. A califourchon sur lui, elle ne semblait nullement inquiète de cette position. Elle laissa sur la peau de roux, des traces brûlantes, il voulait qu'elle continu, qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de l'embrasser. Mais il ne fallait pas, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte d'où ce petit jeu aller les mener, il n'était pas sur qu'elle le veuille. Il se releva doucement, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à prendre un peu de recul, elle regarda inquiète.

« Ecoute, pas que je n'aime pas ce que nous faisons, mais je risque de perdre contrôle… »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du roux, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et l'enlaça à son tour.

« Je te remercie d'être aussi prévenant… »

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.. »

« Mais… »

Ron s'écarta et la regarda, il semblait se battre contre deux sentiments.

«Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi… »

Ron ne sembla pas comprendre ses paroles, il haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas très bien ce que la jeune sorcière essayait de lui dire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et de revenir se blottir au creux de son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« C'est ta tête ! »

« Sympa… »

Hermione embrassa son cou, alors que l'une de ses mains jouait avec le fin duvet qui descendait de son nombril. Elle embrassa son cou, puis remonta doucement vers son oreille.

« Tu n'as pas avoir peur, je ne suis plus vierge… »

Elle avait murmurer ses mots, le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux avant de la coucher de nouveau, Hermione sourit à travers se baiser. Ron la délivra de ses habits. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, ses seins ronds, son ventre plat, cette petite culotte blanche, sobre et pourtant excitante. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hermione s'appuya sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le roux descendit dans ses baisers, son cou, ses clavicules, la naissance de ses seins et se mit à titiller de sa langue ses tétons durcis par la plaisir. Elle émit un soupir de contentement, Ron continua son chemin. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il arriva près de sa culotte.

Je suis un monstre….. la suite dans le prochain chapitre… si vous voulez la suite ?

Biz' à tous !!!


	17. chapitre 17

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 17 : 

Hermione caressait doucement ses cheveux roux. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement comme le sien. Tous deux ruisselants, et la respiration encore saccadée. Conscient de son poids, Ron se retira et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle. La jeune sorcière retint un grognement de mécontentement, elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Elle revint se placer contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse, écoutant simplement son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Leur corps engourdi du plaisir ressent, ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques temps. Ron caressait ses fines épaules, quand elle releva la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

« Au fait ! »

Hermione le regarda intriguée, il avait cet air faussement en colère.

« Qui a osé te toucher avant moi ? »

Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait trouvé cette question déplacée et presque macho, mais le sourire qu'il affichait montrait autre chose.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Parce que je suis possessif et jaloux ! »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

Hermione éclata d'un rire clair et chantant.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Oh, mais j'ai eu une vie avant vous Mr Weasley ! »

« Ne me dis pas que ce Serdaigle là! »

« Andrew ? »

« Ouais peu importe son nom ! »

« Non, tu es intervenu bien trop vite ! »

« Quand je te dis que je suis possessif ! »

« Non, pendant longtemps je suis sorti avec Victor, il n'est pas à Poudlard. »

« Alors comment l'a tu connu ? »

« Tu te souviens du tournoi des trois sorciers, lors de notre quatrième année ? »

« Mouais, Harry y a participer ! »

« Et bien Victor, le concurrent de Drumstang. »

Ron se releva d'un bond manquant de faire tomber sa compagne.

« QUOI ! Victor KRUM ? Le joueur de quiditch bulgare ce Victor là? »

« Oui… »

« C'est fini je ne suis plus fan de lui…. »

Cette remarque déclancha de nouveau un rire chez la jeune fille, et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ron resserra ses bras autour d'elle de façon très possessive, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il embrassa doucement son cou.

« Ca va je te pardonne, maintenant tu es à moi….. »

Hermione sourit, il avait ponctuer chaque mot d'un baiser dans son cou. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, amoureusement. Quand elle se releva et le regarda.

« Et toi, qui fut ta première ? »

Ron évita son regard, elle savait qui il avait pu être, mais, il voulait passer à autre chose, oublier cette période de sa vie.

« Ron ? »

« Hermione avant toi, j'étais un vrai connard avec les filles, j'ai eu ma première fois, comme toutes les autres, à une soirée où j'avais trop bu, je ne me souviens même pas de son nom, et le lendemain matin c'était plus rien…. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Une partie d'elle-même, savait qu'il avait changé, mais l'idée qu'il puisse un jour se comporter comme ça avec elle l'horrifiait. Devant son silence, Ron comprit que la jeune fille réalisait quelque chose.

« Mais toi je ne traiterais jamais comme ça, parce que je t'aime… »

Sur ces paroles, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement d'abord, puis beaucoup plus passionnément. Hermione senti le désir monter en elle, le désir de sentir à nouveau le corps de Ron contre elle. Elle le plaqua presque violemment contre le lit. Embrassant son torse, elle se traça un chemin jusqu'à son sexe. Elle le caressa doucement, très vite la réaction voulut arriva. Hermione embrassa doucement le sexe durcit du roux. Elle enroula ses doigts autour, et commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens. Ron gémissait sous ses caresses, répondant à chacun de ses gestes. Elle accéléra le mouvement, Ron émit un grognement. Elle accompagna sa main, de sa bouche, et bientôt tétait, léchait, suçait la verge du jeune homme.

« Je… vais… »

Hermione se releva, Ron avait le visage rouge d'excitation, la respiration haletant, et le regard voilé de désir. Il captura la jeune sorcière entre ses bras, il ne voulait pas attendre, il ne pouvait pas, son désir était trop pressant, trop intense. Il la pénétra violement lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Autant, la première fois il avait été doux avec elle, autant cette fois il se faisait plus dur, sortant à chaque fois complètement pour rentrer à nouveau en elle, plus profondément. La jeune fille réagissait autant si ce n'est plus, griffant son dos, alors que sur son visage se dessinait les traits du plaisir. Hermione n'y tint plus, elle hurla son nom dans son orgasme, amenant le jeune homme au même niveau qu'elle.

Pour la deuxième de cette soirée, il partageait ensemble cette magie qui naissait du désir et qui mourrait entre leurs deux corps se complétant dans un facilité déconcertante. Ron eu l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, un sentiment particulier, puissant, dévastateur. Il l'aimait et cela changeait tout, il n'avait pas la même façon de la regarder, de la toucher. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ça…

Et voilà le chapitre 17, je pense que le prochain sera le retour à Poudlard, je me vois mal écrire encore pour 10 jours…. Donc voilà retour à Poudlard, ça veut aussi dire les retrouvailles avec Drago et Harry, et puis le retour aussi de la tite Ginny !

Biz'


	18. chapitre 18

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 18 :

Harry et Drago parcouraient tous le Poudlard Express à la rechercher de Ron, en effet ce dernier ne les avait pas retrouvé dans leur compartiment habituel, et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter.

« Tu crois qu'il a réussi à le prendre, si ça trouve il a eu du retard et… »

« Non, c'est bon Harry, il est là et pas seul ! »

Ron était confortablement installé dans un des fauteuil, Hermione dans ses bras, ils semblaient plongés en pleine discussion avec Ginny et Luna. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard étonné mais entrèrent tout de même.

« Salut Ron ! »

« Hey, comment vous allez ? »

Ron se leva pour saluer ces deux compères. Hermione le regarda faire inquiétée, allait-il encore l'ignorer, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Mais au grand soulagement de la brune, Ron revint se placer près d'elle, et lui prit la main.

« Vous restez avec nous ? »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de s'asseoir. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, à quoi jouait Ron ? Où il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait avec Granger, où il était malade. Pour eux aucune explication autre n'était possible. Harry se désintéressa bien vite de tout ceci, et entreprit de converser avec Ginny. Il avait toujours une revanche à prendre.

« Et t'as passé de bonne vacance Ron ? »

« Ouais, c'était cool ! »

Hermione serait presque offensée de cette remarque avant qu'il ne lui caresse l'intérieur de la main avec son pouce, elle sembla se détendre tout de suite.

« Et vous ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, mais celui était bien trop occupé par une certaine rousse pour, ne serait-ce qu'avoir entendu la question.

« Ouais, tu connais les vacances au manoir, mon père n'a pas arrêté les de faire des réceptions, on et un peu crevé, amis on a pas mal profité! »

« Oh, et quel genre de réceptions ? »

Hermione sentit le roux à côté d'elle se tendre, il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette question, et au fond d'elle, elle voulait le tester.

« Le genre que tu ne verra jamais ! »

Aïe…. Bien, c'était mal partit pour les « réconciliations », Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, Hermione nota son stress, et sourit intérieurement.

« C'est sur que jamais je n'essayerais de soudoyer les gens du ministère par ce genre de réceptions ! »

Ouille… Ron s'éclairci la gorge. Il valait mieux stopper net les hostilités maintenant, avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Bon écoutez tous, pareil pour toi Harry ! Hermione est ma petite ami, je vous demanderais donc d'être aimable ! Et se sont mes meilleurs amis alors, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas trop méchante…. »

Un ange passa. Un grand silence régnait dans le compartiment. Tous semblait se jauger, fallait il vraiment respecter cet ordre implicite de Ron. Apparemment tous convinrent que oui, personne ne quitta le compartiment en signe de refus des règles, cependant une légère tension semblait toujours flottée. Hermione se promit intérieurement des efforts, de toute façon il y était bien obligé, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et puis Ron avait fait pas mal pour elle, elle lui devait bien ça. Quand deux autres Serpentards, quoi qu'on puisse en penser, Ron était leur meilleur ami. Entre eux, il y avait une sorte d'union fraternelle qui dépassait de loin leur paris stupides, ou le fait qu'il soit tous trois de grands dragueurs. Aucun ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il se près à mourir pour l'autre, alors une fille, ils pourraient bien s'y habitué!

Le trajet se passa, nous ne dirons pas dans la plus grande hilarité ou aisance, mais ils semblaient tous capable de supporter assez longtemps sans se sauter à la gorge. C'étais au moins ça de pris !

Voilà, je sais que c'est un chapitre très court, et j'en suis désolée… vraiment….. mais il était nécessaire, donc voilà les « retrouvailles ». Dans le prochain chapitre la vie à Poudlard reprend avec ces hauts et ses bas ! Et ça ne sera pas toujours aussi facile entre Drago Ron Harry Ginny et Hermione…… héhé….

Bon biz'


	19. chapitre 19

Je tiens à ajouter quelques mots ici... Je vous pousse tous à aller lire **Culpabilité** de Servane, qui est une fic, génail et très bien écrite! Voila je stop ici mon intervention... biz' à tous

****

****

****

****

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 19 :

Hermione vint se glisser sur les genoux de son petit ami, il décala la tête, espérant ainsi poursuivre la lecture de son article. Hermione fit une moue boudeuse et se contorsionna pour lire l'entête. '_Le tout dernier Nimbus testé par notre équipe'._ Elle adressa à Ron un regard presque mauvais. Elle effleura doucement ses lèvres, et il déposa un très chaste baiser sur les siennes, avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Ron »

« Hum….. »

Sa voix était lointaine, Hermione était en colère, et il allait très vite le comprendre.

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY »

Ron lâcha son magazine et reporta toute son attention à la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, priant pour qu'elle se calme.

« Le quiditch serait-il plus intéressant que moi »

« Non, ce n'est pas Mione, mais euh…. Le nouveau Nimbus…. »

« ET »

Hermione se releva et lui tira la langue, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son comportement bizarre des fois.

« Et bien puis que c'est comme ça, tu n'auras plus de baisers de tous le week end »

Sur ce elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir à la table en face de lui, sortant ses devoirs.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça »

« Je vais me gêner tiens »

« Mione… »

Il se leva d'un bond et vint vers elle, la suppliant de revenir, mais elle tenait bon. Il s'agenouilla alors devant elle et lui prit la main.

« Ron qu'est ce que tu fait »

« Hermione Jane Granger, je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, insensibleégoïste, et surtout totalement et désespérément amoureux de vous. Veuillez pardonnez mon immonde attitude…. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Elle lui fit non de la tête, de manière presque sadique, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ron se releva rapidement, il empoigna Hermione par la taille, et par une force cachée réussit à la hisser sur son épaule.

« Ron pose moi à terre »

Malgré cet ordre elle riait aux éclats, ainsi ballottée sur son épaule. Ron s'arrêta un moment semblant réfléchir sur l'endroit ou il devait aller.

« Je ne saurais essuyer l'affront que vous venez de me faire, et vous devez sur le champs être châtier de mes mains »

Il opta apparemment pour le canapé. Il y déposa la jeune fille et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il retenait d'une seule main ses poignet, son autre main était donc libre pour glissait sur tout son corps offert. Le roux aurait bien approfondi le jeu mais la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Faisant place à Ginny, Harry et Drago. Ron embrassa délicatement Hermione, pour le coup il n'avait rient prévu et il semblait aussi déçu qu'elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là »

« On s'est retrouvé devant la porte, moi je viens voir Mione »

La rousse s'avança dans la salle, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais les mâles présents dans la pièces furent subjugués. Tous sauf Ron, bien évidemment, d'une elle était se sœur et de deux il n'avait d'yeux que pour la brune à côté. Ginny s'assit à côté de son amie à qui elle adressa un magnifique sourire.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Gin »

« Ouais, en fait, je voudrais te parler d'un truc, mais là euh…. »

La rousse lança un regard significatif en direction des garçons faisant par la même occasion comprendre à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait besoin d'une conversation entre filles. Hermione fit un léger « oh » et elle se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la brune. Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elle, laissant les Serpentards dans l'inconnu. Ils prirent place sur les canapés.

« Alors c'est toujours le grand amour avec Granger »

« Dit dans ta bouche ça sonne faux…. »

« Comment tu as pu tombé amoureux »

Ron lança un regard mauvais à Drago.

« Tous simplement parce que Hermione est une fille géniale et adorable. Et puis, je suis sure que si vous preniez le temps de connaître un peu mieux les filles avec qui vous couchez, vous verriez qu'il y a du bon à aimer et être aimer »

« Pfff, sornette ! Je ne comprends pas comment t'a pu changer à ce point »

« J'ai simplement mûrit Drago, et il serait temps pour vous d'en faire pareil »

« Pour ressembler à l'espèce de niais que tu es devenu, merci bien ! A chaque fois qu'elle dis quelque chose tu rappliques, t'es plus que son chien-chien »

« L'amour c'est sentiment que tu partages, tu ne peux pas comprendre »

« Non, je ne veux pasça m'intéresse pas »

« Harry dis quelque chose bordel »

Le brun avait suivit l'échange sans prononcer un mot, il étudiait silencieusement les deux positions, mais n'était pas sur d'en comprendre une seule. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Allez, Harry, tu dois bien avoir un point de vue »

Harry croisa le regard du blond, il y avait comme une sorte de défis au fond de ses yeux, Drago savait qu'Harry n'avait aucune expérience 'amoureuse' et il paraissait attendre sa réponse avec impatience.

« Moi, je dirais, que d'une certaine façon vous avez tous les deux raisons. Ron a trouvé l'amour, tant mieux pour lui ! Drago ne veut pas s'engager encore, il préfère s'amuser, ou est le mal »

« Le mal, c'est que pendant qu'il s'amuse, ses victimes souffrent »

« Eh ! Je leur promet rien du tout moi, je ne leur donne pas de faux espoirs »

« Ca ne change rien ! A la sortie, elles souffrent quand même »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et Harry non plus. Le brun était plongé dans ses pensées, Ron n'avait pas tord, ils avaient fait souffrir beaucoup de jeunes filles, mais Drago aussi avait raison, jamais ils ne promettaient quoi que se soit ! Tout ceci était bien compliqué, il était fatigué. Où préférait-il ne pas y penser car cela engageait trop de choses ? Sur ce point, seul Drago pouvait le comprendre ? Dans le fond Harry était un peu jaloux de Ron, il partageait quelque chose avec quelqu'un, une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Bien sur, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de connaître, mais maintenant c'était comme si c'était trop tard pour lui… Mieux valait ne pas y penser…. Un autre jour peut être….

Voilà le chapitre 19 ! je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'envoie des reviews ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! biz' à tous


	20. chapitre 20

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 20 :

Ginny alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie, alors que celle-ci refermait la porte derrière elles.

« Bien, Gin, je t'écoute »

La rousse baissa les yeux, et garda le silence pendant un moment. Hermione, inquiétée par cette attitude, vint sa placer près d'elle et attendit simplement qu'elle parle. Ginny se releva brusquement du lit, lorsque son regard croisa celui de la brune, il était inquiet, coupable et désolé. Hermione fronça légèrement les yeux, il y avait peu de chose capable de mettre sa jeune amie dans cet état.

« Euh… je…. J'ai fait une bêtise… »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose pour l'instant, elle attendit patiemment le récit qui suivrait cet aveux.

« J'ai… Tu te souviens de Marc »

« Le Marc avec qui tu es sortie pendant un moment, celui qui t'a traité comme su tu étais sa pute »

« Oui, lui…. Et bien je…. On a recouché ensemble et…. »

« Mais je croyais que c'était fini depuis longtemps, et puis tu le détestais, enfin c'est ce que tu m'avais dit…. »

« Oui, mais…. Bref on recoucher ensemble…. »

Hermione regarda son amie, elle ne voyait pas la gravité de ses actes, certes Marc avait été un gros salopard avec Ginny, et recoucher avec lui n'était sûrement pas la meilleur des solutions mais il y avait sûrement autre chose….

« Gin, ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas »

La rousse s'affala sur le lit, alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage, Hermione se précipita vers elle.

« Gin, ma chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a »

« Je…. Je crois que je suis enceinte Mione…. »

La préfète mis quelques secondes à comprendre ses mots. Ils se répercutèrent en elle, comme une vérité douloureuse. Elle se tut pendant plusieurs minutes, caressant presque machinalement le dos de son amie, alors qu'elle essayait d'entrevoir la porter de cette phrase.

« Est-ce que tu en es sure »

« Je…. Non, j'ai du retard et comme avec Marc je n'ai pas… Oh mon dieu Mione, qu'est ce que je vais faire… »

« Chut… calme toi… »

Hermione réfléchissait rapidement, il fallait trouver une solution, mais avant tout soutenir Ginny. Bien, premièrement, elle n'était pas sure, au bénéfice du doute donc, elle considérait que son amie était enceinte, mieux vallait prévoir le pire. Il était bien sur hors de question que ses parents l'apprennent pour l'instant, Molly serait capable de renier sa fille, pendant un moment en tout cas. Ensuite il y avait ses 6 frères, il n'était pas non plus obligatoire de les mettre au courant, autant éviter le meurtre du père pour l'instant. Et puis tant que rien n'était sure, ne pas alarmer les foules s'avère toujours être la bonne solution.

« Ok, alors écoute moi bien Gin ! Pour l'instant on ne vas rien dire ni à tes parents ni à tes frères. Tant qu'on est sure de rien, on ne dit rien, ok »

« Hum…. »

« Bien, ensuite, il existe chez les moldus, un moyen indolore de savoir vite si l'on est enceinte, je vais demander à mes parents de m'envoyer un test de grossesse, au pire je leur dirais que c'est pour moi. »

« Un test de grossesse »

« Oui, c'est le moyen le plus rapide qui existe chez les moldus pour vérifier si l'on est enceinte. De tout façon, c'est le seule moyen qu'on est. Je te vois mal annoncer à Mme Pomfresh que tu es peut être enceinte »

« Oui, tu as raison…. Mais en attendant »

« En attendant, tu fais comme si tout était allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes, j'écris ce soir à mes parents, et avant la fin de la semaine ils m'auront envoyé le test, ok »

« Oui…. Merci Mione…. Merci… »

Les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent alors que la brune faisait son calme pour la consoler et la calmer. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était réellement enceinte, les choses allaient drôlement se compliqué, car elle était plus que certaine Marc renierait cet enfant. Pour l'instant il fallait juste attendre. Ginny s'écarta doucement et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle esquissa un faible sourire en direction d'Hermione.

« Bien, je vais y aller, et merci Mione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… »

« C'est à ça que servent les grandes sœurs, non »

Ginny ne répondit rien, enlaçant simplement sa grande sœur d'adoption.

« Je vais y aller, on se voit demain Mione »

« Oui »

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard et Ginny sortit. Hermione resta encore un peu sur son lit, pensant à ce qui adviendrait si Ginny était réellement enceinte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle agirait si elle, elle tombait enceinte. Le dirait-elle au père ? Comment le prendrais ses parents ? Quel avenir cela lui réserverait ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ron se glissait dans sa chambre. Il vint s'asseoir derrière elle, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je vu Ginny sortir, elle avait pleurer, qu'est ce qui c'est passé »

« Je ne peux t'en parler, pas tout de suite…. »

« Ok, mais si c'était grave et que ça te concernerait tu m'en parlerais »

« Bien sur »

Ron n'ajouta rien, dire qu'il était soulager n'était pas tout à fait exacte, il y avait apparemment toujours un problème avec sa petite sœur, mais au moins il ne concernait pas directement Hermione. Et çaça le soulageait.

Bien voilà un chapitre, un peu court désolée…. Une nouvelle intrigue ! La pauvre petite Ginny, je suis affreuse avec elle et pourtant je l'adore…. Honte sur moi ! bien dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé !

bises


	21. chapitre 21

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 21 :

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours de Binns, c'était déjà dur en temps normal, mais là…. Elle avait laissé le test de grossesse à Ginny, qui ne savait pas encore si elle le ferait sans Hermione. Et la jeune préfète était réellement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était vraiment enceinte comment cela se passerait ?

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours venait de sonner, Hermione se rua hors de la salle pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondors. Ginny était assise silencieuse, fixant un point invisible La brune s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit que Ginny n'avait pas encore fait le test.

« Viens, on va dans ma chambre, se serait plus tranquille, Ron a encore cours, il n'y aura que nous… »

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux jeunes filles, toutes deux silencieuses tout le long du chemin. Hermione donna le mot de passe et précéda Ginny dans la salle. Il y régnait u silence presque stressant. Sans un mot Ginny se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant les quelques élèves qui disputaient une bataille de boule de neige dans le parc. Ils avaient l'air si insouscients, si naïfs, si jeunes. Bien loin de la réalité, de cette réalité. La dureté du monde, ses coups bas, ses difficultés… Hermione trouva que les cinq minutes d'attentes furent semblables à des heures. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrirent tout doucement, elle n'osait se retourner et affronter le visage de la rousse, elle savait que rien qu'à son expression elle comprendrait. N'entendant aucun cri de joie, cela rendait les choses encore plus difficile pour elle. Finalement, elle osa croiser le regard de son amie, Ginny avait besoin d'elle. Le rouquine avait le visage inonder de larmes, elle tenait dans une main tremblantes le test, elle semblant le tendre à Hermione. Cette dernière se précipita auprès de son amie, et saisit, presque violemment, le test, elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche en voyant le résultat…. Elle releva les yeux vers Ginny. Elle écarta les bras, accueillant la jeune fille dont les pleurs redoublaient. Hermione ne voyait pas quoi lui dire, et de toute façon les mots auraient été vains, il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était enceinte…

La réalité de cette phrase sembla frapper Hermione de plein fouet. Ginny avait juste 16 ans, comment pourrait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle gérer ça ? Que dirait sa famille ? Et le père, Marc, il allait sûrement l'abandonner à son triste sort !

Hermione resserra son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Quand, soudain, Ginny se dégagea.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire »

« Ma chérie, je…. »

« Qu'est ce que je vais devenir »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle aurait voulu lui promettre que les choses allaient très bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, mais elle ne pouvait lui faire de telles promesses vides de sens. Elle voulait l'aider, la soutenir, la consoler, mais elle n'en connaissait les moyens. Ginny se recula encore un peu, baissant la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je vais faire un tour… »

« Gin attends »

« Ne t'en fit pas, je… on se voit se voit ce soir, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de marcher, je te retrouve ici se soir…. »

Hermione pouvait comprendre le sentiment de son amie, elle aussi il lui arrivait d'avoir ce besoin de solitude pour réfléchir, mettre les chose à plats, penser, comprendre et trouver des solutions. Ce fut donc avec un sourire triste qu'elle hocha la tête et laissa partir sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque Ron passa la porte, il trouva une Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, semblant fixer le feu sans le voir, elle avait l'air fatiguée et triste. Le roux vint directement près d'elle, s'agenouillant en face d'elle, le regard inquiet.

« Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe »

Elle ne répondit rien, portant son regard sur son petit ami. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant, tant que Ginny ne lui avait pas donné son accord. Et cependant elle avait tellement besoin d'en parler, de trouver du réconfort et du soutiens auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle quitta le canapé, glissant à genoux face à Ron, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ron l'enlaça affectueusement chuchotant des mots de réconfort au coin de son oreille.

« Ron, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose pour l'instant, juste que ça concerne Ginny mais ne pose pas de questions… »

« Tu me dis que sa concerne ma sœur et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien et ne m'en soucie pas »

« Ecoute Ron, pour l'instant, je t'en pris… »

Elle le regardant dans les yeux, suppliante. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, et Ron résigné ne pût qu'accepter. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, gardant le silence, enlacés tendrement devant le feu.

Le soleil était maintenant couché, et Ginny n'était toujours pas revenue, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, mais comme pour répondre à une de ses prières silencieuses, Ginny entra dans la salle commune. Hermione se précipita vers elle, délaissant Ron qui ne comprenait rien. La brune prit son amie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Ginny hésita un instant à la vue de son frère et puis s'assit finalement dans un fauteuil, alors qu'Hermione reprenait place aux côté de Ron, sans pour autant se blottir dans ses bras. La rousse prit une profonde inspiration et fixa son frère.

« Bien, je pense que je peux te le dire. »

« Me dire quoi »

« «Je suis enceinte Ron … »

Devant cette déclaration le roux éclata de rire, croyant d'abord à une farce, mais sous le regard triste de sa petite sœur il se calma bien vite.

« Ginny tu… ce n'est pas possible… »

« Ron tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça… »

« Qui est le père »

La voix de Ron était dure, froide. Ginny n'osa pas répondre tout de suite, elle lança à Hermione un regard suppliant.

« Ron, le père s'en fout royalement… »

Hermione avait répondu à la place de Ginny, cependant Ron ne le regarda pas, il continuait de fixer Ginny.

« Raison de plus pour que j'aille lui dire deux mots »

Il s'était levé en disant cela. Ron n'avait jamais eut de lien très rapproché avec sa sœur, en tout cas pas depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Avant, ils étaient souvent ensembles, et Ginny avait beaucoup souffert de l'éloignement soudain de son frère. Mais malgré ces sept années ou il y avait eu une sorte d'ignorance entre eux deux, Ron était tout de même un Weasley, et il était hors de question que l'on fasse du mal à sa famille, encore moins à sa petite sœur. Le sentiment protecteur qu'il croyait avoir oublié et perdu refit surface, une colère sourde montait en lui, alors que sa sœur face à lui, semblait être au plus mal. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer, les joues creusées par les larmes, le teint plus pale que jamais, elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, et il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Ron, je t'en pris, pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi… s'il te plaît… »

Le roux se calme instantanément, il avait l'impression de revoir la petit fille de 7 ans, qui l'appelait au secours lorsqu'elle tombait.

« Bien, je lui fout la paix… pour l'instant, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça »

Ginny esquissa un sourire, et vint se blottir dans les bras de son frère qui la serra contre lui.

Bien, un chapitre un peu spéciale, j'ai longtemps hésité sur l'idée d'une Ginny enceinte, mais je crois que cela peu beaucoup apporter à l'histoire, surtout de la façon dont je la vois ! dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Je peux d'hors et déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre portera sur Ron et Ginny, et la relation qu'ils avaient avant, et comment ils ont vécus Poudlard, et les changements que cela a apporté, on comprendra aussi pourquoi Ron est rentrer a serpentard ! voilà

Biz' a tous !


	22. chapitre 22

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 22 :

Hermione portait un regard attendri sur les deux adolescents en face d'elle. La sœur endormie dans les bras de son frère. Ce tableau était presque reposant. Elle croisa le regard de Ron, il semblait soucieux du sort de sa sœur. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione, et elle mourrait d'envie de les lui poser ?

« Ron, je peux te poser une question »

« Bien sur »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche de Ginny… »

Ron porta son regard sur la petite boulle rousse pelotonné contre lui, il décrocha un faible sourire.

« Quand on était petits, on passait énormément de temps ensembles. On était les plus jeunes, Fred et Georges faisaient les quatre cent coups ensembles, Percy ne faisait qu'étudier, et Bill et Charly étaient à Poudlard. »

Hermione sourit, le Terrier devait être beaucoup plus calme.

« Je me souviens quand Ginny se faisait mal, elle venait me voir avec ses yeux larmoyants, elle disait : bobo Ron bobo. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Tu l'aurais vu quand elle étais toute petite elle était adorable, elle adorait manger de la confiture et s'en mettait toujours de partout, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de jurer à ma mère qu'elle n'en avait pas piquer. »

Hermione éclata de rire, elle imaginait tout à fait une petite tête rousse, barbouillée de confiture jurant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'imaginait la tête de Mrs Weasley, devant cette petite fille qui défendait son innocence, bien que peu crédible.

« Tu aimes beaucoup Ginny, n'est ce pas Ron »

« C'est ma sœur, bien sur que je l'aime »

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, tu es plus proche d'elle que de tes autres frères. »

« Oui… »

Hermione imaginait Ron prendre la défense de sa sœur, et Molly abandonner ses remontrances, quoi que Molly pouvait être très impressionnante, et elle ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau. Pauvre Molly, tous ses enfants avaient dus lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Quand soudain quelque chose frappa Hermione, dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant serait faux, mais elle n'avait pas approfondis la question.

« Ron »

« Hum… »

« Pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard, je veux dire tu… toute ta famille à été ou est à Gryffondor et toi… »

« Je ne sais pas…. »

Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse et Hermione comprit qu'elle ne devait pas insister, elle demanderait plus d'explications à Ginny ou à Mrs Weasley. En parlant de Ginny celle-ci émit un grognement significatif de son proche réveil. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ses paupières encore gonflées des ses larmes précédemment versées. Elle se releva doucement, adressant un faible sourire à son frère.

« Tu devais aller te coucher Ginny… »

La jeune fille en question ne répondit rien, elle paraissait abattue. Hermione se leva.

« Viens Gin, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre… »

Elle n'objecta pas et suivit la brune dans la chambre, Ginny se rendormie à peine fut-elle couchée. Hermione referma doucement la porte et alla rejoindre Ron sur le canapé, se lovant contre lui.

« Je suis inquiète pour elle…. Les choses ne vont pas être faciles… »

« Oui, mais on est là et on va l'aider à traversé cette passe. »

Hermione se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle se sentait aussi coupable de l'avoir alors que Ginny n'avait personne. Ron embrassa tendrement sa joue, glissant ses doigts sous le chemisier de son uniforme, et caressant la peau satinée qui se trouvait là. Hermione émit un soupir de bien être. Elle savait que jamais Ron ne lui ferait de mal, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle releva la tête et captura les lèvres du roux dans un doux baiser. Cependant ce baiser devient bien vite plus passionné. Leurs mains courrant sur le corps de l'autre, avides de sensations.

Hermione avait maintenant basculée sur ses genoux, offrant son cou aux lèvres de son ami. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de sentir son corps, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour maintenant et toute la nuit si possible. Elle voulait oublier dans ses bras, s'oublier sous ses caresses, se perdre dans les Abymes du plaisir grâce à lui et avec lui. Comme si Ron avait compris le message, il souleva la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

L'allongeant sur le lit, il la délivra de ses vêtements assez rapidement, presque frénétiquement. Hermione faisait preuve de la même nécessité que Ron, tant et si bien qu'elle arracha plusieurs des boutons de sa chemise, dans la précipitation. Elle ne voulait plus attendre, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Ron semblait dans le même état que la jeune fille. Et lorsqu'il pénétra en elle, presque violemment, elle se cambra et émit un gémissement. Ron se faisait dur avec elle, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, elle gémissait et soupirait mordant parfois sa lèvre pour s'éviter de crier trop fort. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et désordonné de son amant dans son cou. Ron étouffa le cri de sa compagne dans un baiser, avant de se vider en elle, en poussant un son rauque et intelligible.

Il s'effondra sur elleà bout de souffle, en nage. Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger, engourdie par le plaisir si intense qui venait de la traverser. Elle était incapable ne serait ce que d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsiécoutant les battements de leur cœur se calmer. Puis Ron libéra Hermione de son poids sur elle, se couchent près d'elle, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse se serrer contre lui, envahissant son torse de ses longs cheveux bouclés.

Il y avait parfois entre eux cette nécessité de se perdre dans l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Cette passion, cette violence, mais toujours cet amour déraisonné et profond. Cette tendresse qu'ils se portaient l'un envers l'autre.

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor, je crois qu'au fond de moi je sais, mais que je n'ose pas me l'avouer…. »

Hermione releva doucement la tête dans sa direction, indiquant par là son désir dans savoir plus.

« Je suis le dernier des garçons, j'ai toujours été victime des boutades de mes frères, le plus maigrichons de tous, j'étais tout le temps charrié, et je crois que je le vivais assez mal. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je voulais montrer à tout le monde que moi aussi je pouvais faire quelque chose, je voulais me démarquer de mes frères, et je souhaitais sûrement ne pas être à Gryffondor, montrer que j'étais différent…. »

« Tu regrettes »

« Un peu…. En étant à Serpentard, je me suis éloigné de ma famille, et ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais, mais je ne peu plus revenir en arrière, et puis à Serpentard j'ai appris beaucoup de choses »

« Comme quoi »

« La capacité de l'être humain à être mauvais, son hypocrisie, sa stupidité, son désir de pouvoir, en fait tous le mauvais côté de l'être humain… »

« A ce point…. »

« Mais j'ai aussi appris l'amitié, le soutiens, l'entraide »

Hermione sourit et n'ajouta rien, se serrant encore un peu plus contre Ron, ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

Je dois dire que j'aime assez ce chapitre, et vous ?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews ! 9a fait vraiment plaisir ne vous arrêtez pas !

Biz'


	23. chapitre 23

Voilà, j'avais du retard dans la publication, par rapport à un autre site ou je publie cette même histoire, et je remets à niveau envoyant plusieurs chapitres dans la même journée... que de lecture ça vous fait! lol

Bon j'arrête mes blablas! bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 23 :

« **JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE CE QUE TU AS MARQUE DANS TA LETTRE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ! ES-TU INCONSCIENTE ! TE RENDS-TU AU MOINS COMPTE DE CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ! IL EST BIEN SUR HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE TU RESTE A POUDLARD PENDANT LES VACANCES, TU RENTRES A LA MAISON ! NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UNE SERIEUSE DISCUTION TOI ET MOI VIRGINIA WEASLEY !** »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle, toutes les têtes tourné vers le même endroit. Tous fixait une sixième année de Gryffondor, la jeune fille en question aurait aimé disparaître sous la table, oublier qu'elle avait un jour existé. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter au visage. Une beuglante, sa mère lui avait envoyé une beuglante. C'était à prévoir, mais elle aurait pu au moins éviter le petit déjeuner….

Ginny n'y tenant plus elle quitta la salle, en courant, sous les regards ahuris des autres. Harry la regarda partir, et il senti son cœur se serrer. Il avait appris de la bouche de Ron qu'elle était enceinte. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle maintenant, il avait oublier toute idée de vengeance, il éprouvait même de la pitié pour cette jeune fille.

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, le voilà qui courrait derrière elle.

« Ginny ! Ginny attends »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce qu'il vit le décontenança, les larmes inondaient son visage, elle semblait perdue, et cependant une flamme de fureur semblait brillait dans ses yeux.

« Euh… je… je suis désolé…. »

« Désolé ? Désolé ! Ne te fout pas de moi Harry »

« Mais je… »

« Oh je t'en pris, je me passerais de ton soutien intéressé »

« Intéressé ? Je…. »

« Oui parfaitement ! Intéressé ! Je ne suis pas stupide, tu voulais me sauter mais je me suis

moqué de toi ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais consentante »

« Je… mais non, je… »

« Dégage Harry ! Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir »

Sur ce la rousse se retourna et repartit, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Harry de répondre quoi que se soit. Décidément cette jeune fille était imprévisible, lui qui avait simplement voulu se montrer gentil, très bien, la garce, elle voulait jouer à ça ! Parfait, mais la prochaine fois, c'est elle qui allait perdre !

Harry prit la direction de la salle commune des préfets, le pas décidé et la mine sombre.

Harry avait expliqué à Ron son altercation avec sa sœur, le roux essayait de calmer son meilleur ami.

« Harry, bordel, comprends la, c'est pas facile pour elle, je n'étais pas là au moment de la beuglante, mais quand même…. »

« Je voulais être sympa, et elle a été odieuse, non mais quoi, j'allais pas la bouffer »

Ron ne put répondre, la porte de la salle claquant violemment, les faisant sursauté tous les deux. Et ce fut une Hermione rouge de colère qui leur fit face. Elle s'avança et giffla Harry aussi fort qu'elle put.

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE ! JE TE PREVIENS, TU APPROCHES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE GINNY ET JE TE FAIS CHANTER COMME UN SOPRANO ! EST-CE ASSEZ CLAIR OU TU AS BESOIN D'UN DESSIN »

Ron regarda sa petite amie, complètement effaré. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Harry, quand à lui, se releva, la main plaquait sur joue rouge et encore brûlante.

« Ne t'en fait donc pas ! Je préfère encore passer le reste de ma vie à azkaban, plutôt que d'affronter des folles furies comme toi ou ta précieuse Ginny »

Harry quitta la salle en claquant à son tour la porte, maudissant mentalement ces deux barges ! Sûrement la mauvaise période….

Hermione jeta son sac à travers la pièce, apparemment elle n'avait pas décolérée, et Ron hésitait clairement à montrer ne serait-ce que sa présence, il craignait presque pour sa vie…. Finalement, il valait mieux affronter maintenant, au moins se serait passé, Hermione fonctionnait comme sa mère, il aurait presque trouvé sa drôle si les circonstance étaient autres.

« Euh… 'Mione, tu viens de frapper mon meilleure ami, là.. »

Toute réponse fut un regard noir emplis de défis.

OK, mauvaise approche, on essaye autrement.

« Bon si tu me disais plutôt comment elle va. »

« COMMENT ELLE VA ! A TON AVIS RON ! TU ES STUPIDE OU TU LE FAIT EXPRES »

« J'APPRECIERAIS FORTEMENT QUE TU NE ME GUEULE PAS DESSUS »

« MAIS C'EST TA QUESTION QUI EST STUPIDE, RON, ENFIN REFLECHIS DEUX SECONDES ET TU DEVINERA QU'ELLE VA MAL »

« OK OK ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST VRAIMENT NECESSAIRE DE GUEULER »

« TU M'EXASPERE »

« BIEN, C'EST BON A SAVOIR »

Sur ce Ron, se rassit dans le canapé, fixant le ciel par la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, il avait raison, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison pour lui crier dessus…. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Excuse moi…. »

« Ca y est tu es calmée »

« Oui… pardon, mais je … Gin et puis Harry qui… »

« Oui, c'est bon tu es pardonné, mais à l'avenir évite de passer tes nerfs sur moi. »

« Promis »

Hermione scella sa parole d'un baiser. Puis elle se releva.

« Bien c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai déjà manqué une heure d'histoire de la magie, et si je ne veux pas loupé botanique je ferrais bien d'y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure. Ron fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, il laissa partir non sans lui demander un dernier bisous. Lui, il irait retrouver Ginny, et essaye de parler avec elle, en prenant en compte aussi qu'un courrier à sa mère ne serait pas une mauvaise chose…

Bien voilà le chapitre 23, il y a de l'orage dans l'air…. La suite bien tôt promis…

Biz' à tous !


	24. chapitre 24

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 24 :

Ron se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Il frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse, il décida tout de même d'entrer. Il régnait dans la chambre un demi pénombre causée par les volets fermés. Ginny était allongée sur son lit. Le regard perdu dans le vide, une main posé sur son ventre. Elle avait une allure mélancolique ainsi allongée. Elle ne sembla pas avoir remarquée l'entrée de son frère, ou elle n'y prêta aucune attention….

Ron vint s'asseoir près d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et caressant son front. Elle le regarda enfin, dans la reconnaissance dans les yeux, Ron lui sourit gentiment.

« J'ai vu Harry et Hermione…. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de retourner à sa contemplation du vide. Ron retint un soupir, puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se penchant un peu, et retira la main de sa sœur de sur son ventre.

« Bien nous allons avoir une discussion entre homme, mon garçon »

« Ron, mais qu'est ce que tu fais »

« Je parle à mon neveu »

« Mais ce n'est encore qu'un fœtus et puis qui te dis que se sera un garçon »

« Parce que tu es une Weasley, et que tu as 99 de chance d'avoir un garçon »

« En gros je suis une erreur moi »

« Exactement, on peut le voir comme ça, moi j'aurais dit un cadeau du ciel, mais bon…. »

Ginny esquissa un sourire à cette réplique.

« Bien donc, mon garçon, je suis Ron, ton oncle, et tu sais ta maman, c'est quelqu'un de bien, alors tu vas éviter de la faire souffrir trop, sinon tu auras affaire à moi »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce que faisait son frère n'avait aucun sens mais ça l'a réconfortait. Il était là, il le serait toujours pour elle. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

« Merci Ron, Merci… »

« Y'à pas de quoi princesse »

Ron déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, et après lui avoir fait jurer de ne plus pleurer il la laissa, elle avait manqué ces deux premiers cours, et lui aussi. Il irait s'excuser auprès de Rogue, plus tard.

Ce fut vers six heures qu'Hermione passa la porte. Elle ne trouva pas Ron, et se souvint qu'il avait entraînement de quiditch se soir. Elle allait en profiter pour travailler un peu. Elle avait vu Ginny plus tôt, elle celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle allait mieux. Hermione d'abord septique, n'avait pas voulu laisser sa meilleure amie toute seuls, mais finalement avait du se résigner. Avec tous ses récents événements, elle avait pris du retard dans son travail, et les ASPICS étant à la fin de l'année, elle était finalement revenue ici.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron faisait son entrée dans la salle commune. Il avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche. Hermione releva la tête et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu fais quoi »

« Je travaillais la métamorphose, Mc Gonagal nous a donné un devoir. »

« Ah… oui, sûrement celui que je n'ai pas encore commencé… »

« Tu sais qu'il est pour vendredi et que nous sommes mardi »

« Et bien ça me laisse encore demain et jeudi, ce qui est largement suffisant »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Ron lui piqua un parchemin, une plume et un peu d'encre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais »

« Je veux écrire à ma mère, par rapport à Ginny. »

« Hum… tu veux de l'aide »

« Proposé si gentiment, je ne vais pas refuser »

Ils se penchèrent donc tous les deux sur l'écriture de cette lettre. Environ, un peu plus d'une heure après, Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils avaient finis !

« Maman,

Je sais que l'état actuel de Ginny t'inquiète et je le comprends tout à fait. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas inquiet moi aussi. Ginny à 16 ans, certes, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle est une jeune fille sérieuse et mature ! Cependant, comme tu peux t'en douter, elle ne va pas bien, elle a besoin de soutien, du soutien des gens qu'elle aime. Hermione et moi passons beaucoup de temps avec elle, l'aidant et la réconfortant du mieux que nous pouvons. Mais rien ne vaut les conseils de sa mère, elle a besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui. Elle a besoin de savoir que malgré ça tu resteras de son côté, et que tu l'aideras à surmonter cette épreuve difficile. Moi je n'en doute pas une minute, mais elle a besoin de l'entendre, besoin que tu lui le rappelles.

Je te promets de veiller sur elle, du mieux que je pourrais. Tu sais que jamais personne n'aura le droit de faire du mal à ma tite Gin, tant que je serais là. Je veux d'ailleurs avoir une conversation avec le Marc, mais je me disais que papa voudrait peut être, me faire parvenir un courrier à l'adresse de ce connard…. Excuse mon langage, mais c'est ce qu'il est !

Voilà, je t'embrasse toi et papa, Hermione vous passe le bonjour et vous embrasse aussi.

Ron et Hermione. »

Ron chargea Coq d'envoyer cette lettre le plus rapidement possible, et sans faire aucun détour, et de ne revenir qu'avec la réponse de sa mère. Il revint se placer près d'Hermione. Elle lisait un de se gros grimoire que Ron détestait. Mais, elle était des plus belles, plongée dans sa lecture, semblant ne plus se soucier du monde extérieur. Ron esquissa un sourire rêveur en la regardant ainsi. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues. Harry et Drago venaient de passer la porte. Adressant un bonsoir aux deux amoureux.

Drago se planta devant Hermione, cette dernière releva les yeux intriguée. Ron regardait faire son ami, presque inquiet mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry pour chercher une explication, il n'y vit qu'un sourire encourageur.

« Hermione »

Il était bien rare que Drago utilise son prénom en s'adressant à elle.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Je suis peut être un Serpentard, on ne peut pas dire que nos rapports est été amicaux ses sept dernières années, mais je ne suis pas un salopard »

Hermione le regarda étonnée, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, voyant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, le blond reprit.

« Et, mettre en fille enceinte, pour la larguer après, c'est ignoble, même moi j'en convient c'est pour dire. »

Harry et Ron esquissèrent un sourire, Hermione, de son côté attendait toujours la suite.

« Or, il se troue qu'en plus cette fille, et la petite sœur d'un de mes meilleurs amis, raison de plus pour ne pas laisser passer ! Alors je te propose qu'on fasse la paix, qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, pour Ginny et Ron. »

Drago lui tendait sa main, Hermione sembla hésiter un moment, elle lança un rapide regard à Ron avant de serre la main, de son ancien ennemi.

« Ca me va, Mal… Drago »

Elle afficha un faible sourire, cependant pas trop forcé. Ron était content, Drago n'était un mauvais bougre, c'était sa famille qui le poussait à être ce qu'il semblait être aux yeux des autres. Il tapa gentiment dans son dos, signe de remerciements. Harry avait finalement décoléré contre Ginny, enfin de compte il l'aimait bien, cette jeune sorcière impulsive, au fort caractère, mais par dessus tout, elle lui avait résisté, et même plus, elle s'était jouée de lui. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était bien fait avoir. Mais il ne lui en voulait plus, il lui en était presque reconnaissant de l'avoir remis à sa place, en lui faisant comprendre certaine chose.

« Bien, maintenant on doit décider de la sentence de ce connard !

Harry avait dit ça, le plus sérieusement du monde, s'attirant des regards intriguées d'Hermione.

« Bah quoi, Ron »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord, j'attends juste un mot de mon père, histoire de montrer un avant goût à ce bâtard de ce qui l'attends quand il verra mon père. »

« Oui, mais en attendant on peut lui mener la vie dure »

Il y avait un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres de Drago. Hermione au début inquiète, s'était finalement laissé aller, aider par son petit ami. Elle en se couchant, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait passé un soirée plutôt agréable. Ils avaient montés des sentences toutes plus farfelues les une que les autres pour faire payer le Marc !

* * *

Oh.. Les choses avancent dans ce chapitre ! Je plaindrais presque Marc… mais non devil smile sur le visage de l'autrice Bien j'attends vos réactions, et aujourd'hui je réponds au reviews, grande première qui ne vas pas s'arrêter là, je vous le promets !

Biz'

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : et oui trois chapitre ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que avoir un enfant à 16 ans c'est dur ! Mais c'est Ginny, elle s'en sortira ! Merci et biz'

Marina : je l'accorde l'histoire se centre plus sur Ginny, car c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et je pense vous avoir pas mal gâté sur les moments Ron/Hermione. Quand au fait que ma fic soit classé R, c'est pour les scènes qu'il y a eu, je ne vais pas décrire dans tous les chapitres leur ébats amoureux, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, et puis franchement se serait lassant, et pour vous et pour moi, et puis il faut laisser un peu d'intimité à nos deux tourtereaux. Biz'

Servane : tu me rassure en disant que Ginny enceinte n'est pas si irréaliste ou déplacé, parce qu'on va dire que ça n'a pas fait l'unanimité……Et j'ai honte….. pour le nom de Ginny….. l'autrice se cache derrière son ordi et évite les tomates bref, toujours contente que cela te plaise !biz'

Natchatte : ravie que cela te plaise, et pour les chapitres, je n'ai pas vraiment de calendrier de publication, j'écris quand j'en ai envie, c'està-dire souvent lol ! merci et biz'


	25. chapitre 25

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 25 :

Comme tous les matins, environ au milieu du petit déjeuner, des centaines de hiboux s'engouffraient dans la grande salle. Le bruit des ailes, les quelques uhulements, les jeux d'ombres. Hermione se plaisait toujours à regarder se spectacle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle baissa la tête, et croisa le regard de Ron à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle comprit tout de suite, qu'il avait reçut une réponse, elle se précipita à la table des Serpentards, sous les regards étonnés de autres. Elle se fit une place entre Ron et Harry, Drago en face d'eux. Le roux ouvrit la lettre.

« Ron,

Nous avons reçut bien reçut ta lettre. Nous en avons aussi envoyé une à Ginny. Nous aimons Ginny, mais il est impossible pour nous de ne pas nous inquiéter, comme tu le comprends. Ce qui nous chagrine le plus, c'est de ne pouvoir être en ce moment avec elle…. Nous comptons donc sur toi, pour rester avec elle, je suis sur que toi et Hermione arriverez à la soutenir, nous vous faisons confiance….

En ce qui concerne ce Marc, dit lui simplement que j'aimerais le rencontrer pendant les vacances, et qu'aucune excuse ne sera valable !

Nous vous embrassons bien fort !

Tes parents »

Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione. Il referma la lettre et la rangea dans son sac. Drago grogna légèrement, s'attirant les regards surpris des trois autres….

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, si ce n'est qu'on n'a pas le droit de le tuer avant les vacances, ton père nous en voudrais je pense. »

Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à une telle réplique. Hermione se releva, souriante.

« Bien ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai cours, et puis la mort serait trop facile pour lui, autant qu'il souffre ! »

Sur cette phrase, elle adressa un clin d'œil à Drago, embrassa Ron et quitta la salle. Les trois garçons restèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes.

« En fait, je crois que ta copine est barge Ron. »

«Je le crois aussi ! »

Ils échangèrent de nouveaux regards complices avant de prendre la direction de leur cours de botanique. La journée leur parût moins longue qu'à l'accoutumer, peut être parce que tous pensait encore au meilleur moyen de punir Marc.

Hermione était enfermée dans la bibliothèque, plusieurs livres ouverts devant elle : Comment maudire une personne. Les sorts de vengeance . Punir son ennemi.

Toutes sortes de livres qui promettaient de doux moments à ce cher Marc.

« J'étais sur de trouver ici ! »

Hermione releva la tête et sourit à Ron, il posa une main sur sa nuque et commença à la masser doucement. Elle pencha la tête en avant, s'abandonnant aux mains puissantes de son petit ami.

« Demain, avec les garçons nous allons avoir une petite discussion avec ce connard, tu veux venir ? »

« Bien sur, j'aurais moi aussi deux trois choses à lui dire ! »

Ron s'assit près d'elle, et la brune cala sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, à l'abri de tout. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, s'abandonnant près de lui.

« Ca ne vas pas Mione ? »

« Si, si, ne t'en fait pas, je me disais juste que Ginny… Ca va être dur pour elle…. »

« Oui mais on est là ! »

« Je sais, je serais toujours là, pour elle, mais les autres ont finir par voir qu'elle est enceinte, et elle va sûrement devoir subir les regards, les chuchotements…. Moi je ne pourrais pas…. »

« Ginny est forte, et je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal ! »

Hermione releva la tête, et embrassa son amant, avant de prendre un lire et d l'ouvrir à une page qu'elle avait préalablement marquée.

« Tiens que dis-tu de se sort ? »

Ron prit quelques temps pour lire le sort en question et surtout ses effets, il releva des yeux ronds vers la préfète en chef.

« Tu crois que….. Je le plaindrais presque….. Non, c'est génial ! »

Hermione arbora un sourire fière, alors que Ron refermait le livre. Imprévisible, tout simplement, il se jura intérieurement de ne jamais la décevoir, il en allait de son intégrité et de son honneur,et aussi de statut d'homme.

Il devait être 21h quand Hermione, Ron, Drago, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des préfets. Hermione venait de leur expliquer le sort qu'elle comptait appliquer sur Marc. Tous n'osaient dire un mot. Ginny prit finalement la parole :

« Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir lui faire subir ça…. »

« Mais toi tu ne feras rien, c'est nous qui allons nous en occuper ! »

« Mais, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu abusif…. »

« Ce type est un connard ! Bien sur que non c'est n'est pas abusif, Gin ! »

La jeune fille rousse regardait tour à tour son frère et sa meilleure amie, les deus n'avaient rien dit, il ne trouvait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire.

« Ecoute Gin, nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord, tu peux en être sur, mais je ne sais pas… Tu ne veux pas qu'il…. Je ne sais pas, il ne peut s'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Hermione, je suis extrêmement touchée de tout ce que vous faites, mais une conversation avec lui ne suffirait pas ? Je ne dis pas que je ne lui en veut pas, mais je ne lui souhaite pas ça…. »

Harry regardait cette jeune fille de 16 ans, enceinte, dont le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait n'en avait rien foutre. Il l'a trouvait courageuse, et surtout mature, extrêmement mature, au point de ne pas lui en vouloir, en tout cas pas assez pour lui lancer se sort.

Drago, quand à lui, fut prit d'un élan de sympathie pour elle. Loin d'être faible et sans défense, elle faisait preuve de bonté, de force de caractère et ne laissait pas abattre. Il lui adressa un sourire amicale auquel elle répondit volontiers.

« Bien comme tu veux Ginny, on se contentera d'une discussion avec lui. »

Ginny embrassa son frère sur la joue, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 25 ! Je vous promets, une discussion avec Marc, dans le chapitre prochain ! Elle est trop gentille Ginny…..

Biz' a tous !

Réponse aux reviews :

Castel : J'aime beaucoup moi aussi, tous les Weasley et plus particulièrement Ginny et Ron, ça se voit non ? lol. Merci pour cette review, et pour le fait que tu trouves que j'ai du talent, merci beaucoup……Biz'

Servane : Oui, je me suis décidée à répondre aux reviews ! Quand à la vengeance, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue…. Mais je promets une discussion des plus «musclée » lol. Pour le trio, oui, je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne pas les voir ensemble malgré tout, c'est comme Ron sans Hermione, c'est pas possible, et puis Drago je l'aime bien donc j'arrive à publier aussi vite, j'aime énormément écrire, je pourrais je ferais que ça, donc bon, voilà….. Et tu as tenu ta promesse, trop fort ! bisous !

Stéphanie : J'espère toi aussi ne pas t'avoir déçue avec cette suite…. Mais comme à Servane, je promet une suite que je pense vous plaira…. Merci pour cette review ! biz'

Malicia3389 : Je continue, je continue…. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! merci et biz'

Menssa : tu as lu les 24 chapitre à la suite…. Wahou ! Et j'avoue que je dois remercier Servane pour sa pub ! et je suis très heureuse que tu es suivie son conseil ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Au passage, j'en profite pour dire que j'adore ce que toi et Billy vous publiez !biz'


	26. chapitre 26

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 26 :

Marc, un grand type de poufsouffle, brun, les yeux noirs, il ressemble à ces types que l'on qualifie de ténébreux. Intrigant, mystérieux et définitivement ténébreux. L'allure fière et presque hautaine. Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, il devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur de lui. Ron ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis, et préféra finalement se placer légèrement devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

La voix de Marc était agressive, il n'avait apparemment aucune envie de discuter avec trois Serpentards et une Gryffondor.

« En fait tu vois, t'as foutu ma sœur en cloque, et il se trouve que tu t'en branle ! »

« Je lui ai rien promis à Ginny, et sûrement pas que j'allais élever se gosse avec elle ! »

« Bah dans se cas précis, tu pourrais au moins assumer tes actes ! »

Marc se retrouva acculer contre le mur, à force de reculer. Pour l'instant seul Ron avait pris la parole, mais les trois autres à côtés semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour le brun.

« Ecoute Weasley, je ne veux pas d'embrouille, mais je ne reconnaîtrais sûrement pas ce gosse. »

« Et tu pense qu'abandonner Ginny est une bonne chose ! »

« Elle est assez grande pour se débrouillez et…. »

Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir, son poing avait fusé sur la joue de Marc, l'envoyant au sol, une marque rouge et brûlante à l'endroit où Harry avait frappé. Marc se releva difficilement, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait et sorti sa baguette, la pointant sur Harry.

« Je ne crois as que se soit une bonne idée ! »

Drago le défiait du regard, lui Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi sortit leur baguette qu'il pointait sur Marc. Ce dernier la rangea finalement, et tous firent de même. Ron le regardait dans les yeux. Marc ne semblait pas avoir peur, mais dire qu'il était complètement rassuré serait peut être excessif….

« Et qu'est ce que voulez, que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Ginny ? »

« Se serait u bon début non ? »

« Très bien, je le ferais, ok ! »

« Mais ça ne suffit pas ! »

Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le menton haut et le regard froid, fixait Marc.

« Je veux que tu signe ce papier ! »

Ron la regardait intrigué, il n'avait jamais été question de papier ou de signature, il lança un regard aux deux autres, qui ne semblaient ne rien savoir non plus. Marc quand à lui arracha pratiquement la papier des mains, et le lut rapidement.

« Je ne signerais jamais ça ! »

« OH si tu vas le signer,et maintenant ! »

Hermione s'était un peu avancer, Ron, par automatisme, s'approcha à son tour, suivant de près sa petite amie, apte à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect de Marc.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître ce gamin ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de le reconnaître, il s'agit juste d'un marché sorcier ! »

Marc baissa les yeux, il paraissait réfléchir. Puis il finit par soupirer et de sa baguette, il apposa sa signature sur le bas du parchemin.

« Bien, les choses sont donc réglées ! »

Hermione affichait un sourire vainqueur. Marc commençait à partit quand Ron le rattrapa :

« He, mon père veut te voir pendant les vacances, il t'enverra une lettre ! T'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! »

Marc ne répondit rien et continua son chemin. Maintenant tous regardaient Hermione qui tenait toujours le parchemin. Apparemment ils attendaient une explication.

« Bien, je lui ai fait signer un papier comme quoi il s'engage, à partir de la naissance de l'enfant, à verser une pension à Ginny, et ça jusqu'à la majorité du dit enfant ! »

Ron, Harry et Drago écarquillèrent les yeux, surprise et admiration….. Puis finalement Ron embrassa la brune, alors que Harry et Drago lui tapaient amicalement dans le dos.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny dans l'après midi, lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient fait, Ginny leur sourit gentiment et récupéra le parchemin signé.

« Merci… »

Le rousse ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de son visage, Hermione la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses longs cheveux et lui murmurant des mots d réconfort au crue de l'oreille. Ginny, sentait toute l'amitié et l'amour qu'ils lui portaient, elle leur était reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'avec eux à ses côtés se serait plus facile, qu'elle y arriverait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur,ils seraient toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive, ils l'aideraient la soutiendraient, seraient à ses côtés. Ses amis…. Sa famille….

* * *

Bien voilà un autre chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez…. Sinon je pense que je vais laisser de côté une grande partie de la grossesse de la tite Ginny, pour avancer plus rapidement, voilà voilà, biz' à tous….

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : Et bien voilà, le sort d Marc est réglé, j'espère que cela te convient, et merci de toujours aimé mon histoire ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ton écart de langage est tout excusé…..lol ! bisous !

Kyana Lupin : Oh, Ginny n'est pas si chiante, elle est juste trop gentille….. Bien, dis moi ce que tu as pensé du sort de ce Marc ! bisous !

Servane : Oui les fautes d'orthographes… en effet j'en fait beaucoup trop…. Heureusement que certaine personne ne sans souci pas…. Lol ! Pour les titres de livres, il suffit de savoir ou chercher… hehe… non je sais pas, il a de tout à Poudlard, on va dire ça hein ! lol ! Je crois que tu es la plus perspicace de mes lecteurs, Harry et Drago, peut être, peut être pas, en tout cas, seul toi à remarquer…. En tout cas, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ça cette fic, donc encore quelques rebondissements vont arriver ! Bisous

Missannie : oui je publie aussi TWWO, mais c'est vrai que c'est moins avancé…. Pourquoi Ginny garde son enfant, disons que l'avortement n'existe pas chez les sorciers ! Non, plus sérieusement, parce qu'elle veut le garder, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, elle assume aussi, elle a fait une connerie, elle assume le résultat ! C'est une grande fille…. Hop, je glisse la réponse à ta seconde review, si je paraît dure avec moi c'est que sans ça je ne pourrais pas me remettre en question et progresser dans l'écriture, mais merci quand même ! biz' !

Zozisson : Mon très cher cousin ! il est gentil ! Merci de cette review, ça fait plaisir le soutien de la famille ! lol ! ET puis tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les hamster n'est ce pas !lol !Allez roh bisous !


	27. chapitre 27

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 27 :

Les premières fleurs commençaient à percer le sol encore froid de ce début de printemps. Le ciel clair et la brise fraîche, semblaient apaiser les cœurs de tout le monde. En cette fin d'après midi, quelques élèves de Poudlard, se promenaient dans le parc. Dans un semaine, les vacances arriveraient, et avec elle, la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ginny et Hermione étaient installées dans les gradins du stade de quiditch, Ron et Harry s'entraînait sur leurs balais. De temps en temps, ils leur adressaient un signe de main ou un sourire, auxquels elles répondaient toujours.

Hermione porta un regard presque maternel, sur sa meilleure amie assise à côté d'elle. Ses longs cheveux roux s'agitant doucement autour d'elle, son regard au loin, se sourire imperceptible, elle était magnifique. Et par-dessus tout, ce qui émerveillait Hermione, c'était son ventre. Il n'avait pas encore la proéminence de celui des neufs mois, mais il y avait quelque chose, peut être aussi la fine main de Ginny posée sur celui-ci. La brune connaissait bien les problème rencontrés par sa cadette, tout ce par quoi elle avait du passer, et allait encore devoir surmonter. Cependant, Ginny ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi belle et heureuse que maintenant.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Je pense que tu es magnifique Gin ! »

« Tu parles, j'ai pris 6 kilos, j'ai des nausées, je suis tout le temps fatiguée et… »

« Non, tu ES belle ! »

Ginny esquissa un sourire pour remercier son amie. La rousse était partagée sur son état. Etre enceinte à son âge n'était pas de tout repos. Il y encore pas longtemps, elle avait vomi en cours de potion, trop d'odeurs fortes et écoeurantes, elle devait souvent faire face aux regards désapprobateurs, aux murmures à son passage. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était en quelque sorte sa fierté, elle aimait la sensation de porter la vie. Entre effrayée et heureuse parfois les sentiments se mêlaient. Toutefois, Hermione et Ron étaient toujours restés à ses côtés, l'aidant à passer les moments difficiles. Elle devait même avouer que Harry avait été présent pour elle, ainsi que Drago, mais de façon différente. Il y avait dans l'attitude de Harry, une sorte de surprotection, et dans celle de Drago une affection grandissante. Ginny se plaisait de plus en plus, à les savoir autour d'elle. Elle aimait leur compagnie, être avec eux. Cela avait quelque chose de reposant, elle n'était plus, la fille enceinte, l'inconsciente de 16 ans, mais juste elle, Ginny.

Hermione posa son regard sur Harry. Elle n'avait jamais cru, un jour, pouvoir éprouver de l'amitié pour lui. Oui, Hermione Granger éprouvait de l'amitié pour Harry Potter. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents lui et Drago. Peut être un peu plus macho et m'as-tu vu mais dans le fond, gentils, généreux et drôles. Hermione surveillait tout de même ces deux jeunes hommes, qui, à son goût, s'attachaient beaucoup à Ginny. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, après tout, Ginny méritait plus que quiconque d'être heureuse, mais elle prévoyait des problèmes si tous les deux continuaient sur cette voix…..

« Mione, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Je….. Tu viendrais avec moi au terrier pendant les vacances, j'ai peur d'affronter mes parents…. Je… »

Hermione vit quelques larmes glisser les longs des joues de Ginny, et se perdre dans son cou. Instinctivement, la préfète la prit dans ses bras.

« Bine sur, Gin, je t'ai promis d'être toujours là si tu en avais besoin, non ? »

« Merci… »

Ginny était terrorisée à l'idée de voir ses parents. Elle avait communiqué avec eux par lettre, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de réprimande d'eux. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'expression qui allait se peindre sur leur visage lorsqu'ils la verraient, avec son ventre. La déception ? La pitié ? La tristesse ? Elle ne voulait pas voir de telles choses sur leurs visages.

L'entraînement des garçons prenait fin, ils regagnaient le sol, les demoiselles en faisant autant. Ils allaient se retrouver dans la salle commune dans peu de temps.

* * *

Bien , je dois l'admettre un chapitre un peu court….. c'est plus une sorte de transition !

Bien dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! bisous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Kyana Lupin : je te remercie de ta review ! et oui je me suis résignée à ne pas être trop méchante avec Marc…. Bisous !

Castel : oui une pension alimentaire ! Hermione est très terre à terre on vas dire, et elle assure le futur de l'enfant d'une certaine façon… elle est bein Hermione lol ! merci et bisous !

Servane : oui Harry est un peu ( trop) protecteur, mis est ce vraiment pour déplaire à Ginny, ça reste à voir lol ! Pour le poufsouffle ténébreux, oui c'est vrai qu'en y pensant ça peut faire rire, mais c'est tout à fait le type que j'imaginais pour Ginny, bon d'accord poufsouffle, n'est peut être pas la super maison, mais bon…. Lol ! Et, bien sur que le parchemin est ensorcelé, c'est Hermione, mais je ne sais pas si Marc commettra l'imprudence de ne pas payer, après tout c'est un promesse de sorcier, il se doute bien de quelque chose ! et ton chapitre alors, tu devais pas un poster un ? je te culpabilise, c'est méchant, j'arrête… lol ! Merci encore et bisous !

Stéphanie : oui tout as bien pour Ginny, et je te laisse découvrir la réaction des autres…. Merci et biz' !

Surimi : oui oui je vais la terminée, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser en plan ! Mais par contre ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite je pense lol…. Merci et biz'


	28. chapitre 28

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 28 :

Ginny inspira profondément une dernière fois, et consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle tenait serrer la main de Hermione dans la sienne, la broyant littéralement.

« Ca va aller Gin, ne t'en fais pas. »

La rousse avança vers ses parents. Ils étaient là tous les deux, silencieux, la regardant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ginny devait leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas honte, elle marchait la tête haute, le regard planté dans leur direction, elle aussi tentait de sourire. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu contre elle, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Arthur attendait patiemment à côté, avant de serrer à son tour sa fille.

Ron et Hermione restait en retrait derrière, ne sachant s'ils devaient s'avancer ou attendre, c'était un moment particulier pour eux. Finalement, sur un signe de Molly, ils s'avancèrent à leur tout, en souriant, et se tenant par la main. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis. Tout ce petit monde, prit ensuite la direction du terrier.

Hermione était allongé avec Ron, sur le lit de ce dernier. Ils avaient du laisser Ginny seule avec ses parents. Ils attendaient patiemment, en essayant de discuter normalement. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Ron se releva.

« Ca commence à faire un moment, non ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que ça se passe bien. »

Ron se retourna vers elle, et l'embrassa doucement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partager un pu de temps rien que tous les deux. Entre les cours, les devoirs, leurs rôles de préfets, et Ginny, il semblait s'être éloigné un peu. Hermione se cala contre lui, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Ron l'enferma dans se bras. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus, qu'un peu de tendresse, de repos, simplement comme ça, dans le silence, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ca m'avait manqué… »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi, là, nous comme ça.. »

« Hum… »

Ron resserra encore son étreinte sur elle. Elle émit un profond soupir et releva doucement la tête pour l'embrasse juste à la commissure des lèvres.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur que ta mère approuve… »

«Allez, ça nous feras le plus grand bien à tous les deux ! »

Hermione n'avait pas le courage de refuser, surtout qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Ginny baissa la tête alors qu'elle et ses parents prenaient place dans le salon, des tasses de thé en mains. Son père prit la parole le premier.

« Nous voulons que tu saches, que nous t'aimons Ginny ! Et que rien ne pourra changer ça ! »

« Je sais… »

« Bien sur nous nous inquiétons pour toi, et nous voulons ce qu'il y a de meilleurs pour toi ! »

Ginny croisa le regard de ses parents, un regard remplis d'amour pour elle. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids sur le cœur. Ses parents ne la blâmeraient pas, ils acceptaient, et la soutenaient, elle ne demandait rien de plus.

« Merci… »

Molly vint s'asseoir près de sa fille, et la prit dans ses bars, en la berçant comme elle le ferait pour un enfant à peine sortit d'un cauchemar.

« Est-ce que tu as des questions ma chérie, sur ta grossesse ? »

« Je…. Je vais avoir mal, lors de l'accouchement. »

« Et, bien c'est à toi de le voir, il existe un sort, pour atténuer la douleur, mais personnellement, je ne m'en suis servi pour aucun de vous ! »

Ginny regarda sa mère comme si elle était folle, ce qui fit sourire Molly et Arthur.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, oui c'est assez douloureux, mais c'est une douleur…. Comment dire…. Bienfaitrice. Je veux dire, lorsque tu tiens ton enfant dans tes bras, tu oublies immédiatement la douleur, tu ne vois que ce petit être, qui vient à peine de naître, à qui tu viens de donner naissance. Il n'y à rien de plus beau, crois moi. »

Ginny prit une moue un peu rêveuse, dans pas si longtemps que ça, elle tiendrait à son tour son enfant dans ses bras, cette toute petite chose, qui un jour l'appellera maman.

« Est ce qu'il existe des choses à faire pour se préparer à l'accouchement ? »

« Oui, des exercices de respirations. Je t'aiderais à les faire si tu veux. »

Ginny enlaça sa mère, elle avait besoin d'elle plus que de quiconque, jamais elle ne la remercierait assez pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Arthur, se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, dans un geste paternel, et Ginny lui rendit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Hermione se décontractait, aidé par l'eau chaude du bain, et les mains puissantes de Ron appuyant sur son dos. Il n'y avait rien de mieux selon elle, que les massages de Ron, ils étaient parfaits. Ron la sentait se détendre devant lui, c'était l'effet qu'il recherchait, et il était fier d'y arriver.

« Ron ? »

« Hum … »

« Où as-tu appris à masser aussi bien ? »

Ron ne pût s'empêcher de rire à cette réplique.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment appris… »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, et l'embrassa, essayant de lui montrer toute la gratitude et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ron la rapprocha de lui, dans un geste presque possessif, et entreprit de parsemer son cou de petits baisers. Hermione glissa ses mains, contre son torse, rendu lisse par l'eau. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel pour elle à faire l'amour à cet endroit. La moiteur qui régnait dans la pièce, les odeurs, tous lui semblaient aussi beaucoup plus doux, comme si chaque mouvements glissaient contre elle, à chaque fois une caresse délicieuse. Elle se plaça rapidement sur ses genoux, fermant le peu d'espace qui les séparaient. Elle avait envie de lui, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour maintenant, ici, sans attendre. Ron semblait tout à fait du même avis que sa compagne.

« Les enfants à table ! »

Hermione poussa un grognement de déception alors que Ron affichait une moue très contrariée.

« On ferais mieux de sortir, avant que ta mère ne viennent nous chercher ! »

Ron sorti de l'eau, passablement de mauvaise humeur, il avait en lui cette frustration qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Hermione le suivit hors de la baignoire, elle se sécha rapidement, et enfila ces vêtements. Ron ne semblait pas aussi presser, elle s'approche de lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Plus vite on ira manger, plus vite on pourra se retrouver en tête à tête, et je te promets une nuit merveilleuse ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour le presser, et en moins de 5 minutes, ils étaient en bas, attablés avec le reste de la famille.

* * *

Et bah voilà, un autre petit chapitre ! J'attends toujours vos reviews !

Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel: je te remercie encore ! Et oui, les chapitres de transitions c'est toujours la galère, alors je suis contente que le mien te plaise !

Bisous !

Kyana Dracula Lupin : Marc, tu ne lâches pas l'affaire hein ? Lol…. A Serpentard, tu crois, mouais peut être, mais bon… je suis l'autrice je fais comme je veux ! Lol !

Merci et bisous

Zozisson : ah….. Si Marc va payer la pension c'est encore une autre histoire, on verra ça plus tard ! En plus je suis sur que tu as déjà imaginé plein de petits scénarios morbides pour lui, je me trompe ? Allez merci et roh bisous !

Servane : oui j'aime bien la Ginny que j'ai décrite, la future maman adorable et touchante…. Oh, je me lance des fleurs toutes seule, c'est pas bien…… Ah la vitesse de frappe, ouais, si tout le monde faisait comme moi, suivez mon regard… lol, je plaisante, mais quand même, non bon d'accord j'arrête !

Bisous

Stéphanie : voilà la suite, et je suis désolée de mes chapitres trop courts….. Pardon….. Merci et biz'


	29. Chapitre 29

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 29 :

Arthur attendait patiemment au chaudron baveur. Assis, devant lui la gazette du sorcier, ouverte à la page quiditch, et une bière au beurre. Mr Weasley attendait Marc. Ginny était assise à côté de lui, un sirop de citrouille en guise de boisson. Le chaudron baveur comptait bon nombre de personne en cette journée, les discussion allait bon train, et l'ambiance général était plutôt joyeuse. Lorsque Ginny leva les yeux, elle aperçut Marc, il vint prendre place face à son père, en silence.

« Bonjour jeune homme ! »

« Bonjour Mr Weasley, Ginny. »

Ginny lui adressa un regard, pas méchant, pas compatissant, un regard triste. Puis elle se leva, précisant à son père, qu'elle allait à la boutique des jumeaux. Arthur lui adressa un sourire, et la regarda partir. Marc en face de lui, semblait se décomposer sur place. Mr Weasley avala une gorgée, et fixa Marc.

« Tu ne prends rien ? »

« Non, merci…. »

« Bien, alors je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Arthur fit un signe de tête affirmatif, il referma le journal en face de lui, et posa ses mains sur la table. Marc osa relever la tête, et croiser le regard du père de Ginny. Il avait déjà eu affaire au grand frère, et il n'était absolument pas à l'aise face au père.

« Avant toute chose je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de la situation ? »

« Je…. Euh… »

Marc ne savait pas quoi dire, comment aborder les choses, il finit par conclure après plusieurs minutes de silence que répondre avec diplomatie serait la chose la plus sure.

« Ecoutez, Mr Weasley, je suis vraiment désolé pour Ginny, mais je ne peux pas assumer cet enfant, je veux dire pas ouvertement, j'ai signé un parchemin, lui promettant une pension alimentaire dès la naissance de l'enfant mais je ne peux pas faire plus. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais ce qui me chagrine, c'est que mon fils et ses amis et dût venir te voir pour te soutirer cette réaction. Ce qui est arrivé entre ma fille à toi, et arrivé à bon nombre de personnes avant vous. Cependant ton attitude n'est pas digne d'un homme. »

Marc baissa les yeux, il se sentait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas, il n'était pas prêt à assumer un enfant.

« Cet enfant vous l'avez conçut à deux, et te décharger de toute responsabilité de cet façon est un manque total de maturité ! »

Marc ne répondait toujours rien, de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand à dire, Mr Weasley avait raison.

« Marc ? »

Cette voix, Marc releva la tête pour voir son père et sa mère devant lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, qu'est ses parents faisaient ici ? Cela n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses….

« Vous devez être Mr et Mrs Smith, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Asseyez-vous je vous prit. »

Mr et Mrs prirent place à la table. Mr Smith, était un grand homme, les cheveux grisonnant, ses petits yeux noirs, lui donnait une expression hautaine, que sa fine moustache ne venait pas arranger. Mrs Smith, recelait une certaine beauté, sa peau laiteuse et ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnaient de lé prestance.

« Alors, Mr Weasley puis-je savoir la raison de cette invitation ? »

Arthur regarda tour à tour Marc et son père.

« Je vois, Marc, veut-tu leur expliquer toi-même ou je dois m'en charger ? »

Mr Smith lança un regard mauvais à son fils, Mrs Smith se contentant de boire une gorgée de son wiski pur feu.

« Je… Je…. »

Arthur esquissa un faible sourire et prit la parole.

« Bien, laissez moi vous expliquer la situation, votre fils et ma fille Ginny, ont eu une liaison, il se trouve que ma fille est tombé enceinte, aujourd'hui cela ferait Six mois et…. »

« Pardon ! »

Marc s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, Mrs Smith, se contentant de finir son verre et de recommander un autre.

« Oui, Mr Smith, ma fille attend un enfant de votre fils. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

«Je…. Je n sais pas, je ne veux pas assumer cet enfant….. »

« Ecoute moi bien, Marc, tu vas t'occuper de cet enfant, je ne permettrais pas que tu abandonnes cette jeune fille ! »

« Permettez moi, Mr Smith, votre fils a accepter de verser un pension alimentaire à ma fille de la naissance de l'enfant à sa majorité. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, papa. »

Mr Smith sortit sa pipe et commença à fumer. Arthur regardait cette famille, des plus bizarre, à vrai dire, ils ne lui étaient pas franchement sympathique, mais le père de Marc semblait droit et juste, ça lui suffisait.

« Bien, je peux vous promettre que votre fille recevra cette pension alimentaire. »

« Ma fille ne demande pas plus . »

« Bien ! »

Mr Weasley comprit que les Smith préférait en rester là, il pensait qu'un discussion familiale se préparait.

« Mr Weasley, nous vous remercions, et nous allons vous quittez. »

« Bien, Mrs Smith, Mr, Marc. »

Arthur serra la main des trois personnes, et les regarda partir. Il éprouvait presque un peu de pitié pour Marc.

* * *

Bon un autre chapitre ! Oui, je sais, marc ne s'en prends pas plein la gueule, mais Mr Weasley, méchant…..non désolé, je peux pas, j'y arrive pas lol

Biz' à tous

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec les Weasley sont des gens merveilleux ! je les adore ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, bisous

Kyana Dracula Lupin : je sens que tu vas être décue…….. désolée, mais la je pouais pas, Mr Weasley est trop gentil ! bisous

Servane : pit-chan se prosterne aux pieds de Servane pour demander pardon ! C'était pas méchant, je te jure, en plus j'adore ta fic, tu le sais, non ? Ah, oui Ron mouillé, c'est……. Y a pas de mots….. lol. Gros bisous !

Missannie : et bien voilà la suite en espérant quelle te plaise aussi ! biz'

Hermione Malefoy : je te remercie du compliment et j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !biz'


	30. chapitre 30

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 30 :

Les heures, les jours, les semaines passent. Personne ne s'en rend compte. Pas qu'ils soient enfermés dans un quotidien monotone et morne, non. Mais être heureux facilite le temps, et on ne pense plus aux secondes qui défilent, on oublis.

Cependant, certaines choses aiment à nous rappeler la constance du temps qui s'enfuit. Des choses comme le changement, le renouveau, la naissance. Le début de l'été, le soleil, la chaleur, l'odeur de la terre sèche, les couleurs vives, le chants des oiseaux, les pleurs d'un bébé.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la petite chambre aux couleurs pastel. Ginny était allongé sur un lit, Molly et Arthur à ses côtés, et dans ses bras un tout petit être, qui pleure. Hermione ne peut avancer, comme paralysée elle regardait ce spectacle, émerveillée. Ron laissait se dessiner sur son visage un énorme sourire.

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

Ginny avait l'air fatigué mais elle était rayonnante, son fils entre les bras. Elle leur adressa un sourire, ses yeux reflétant le bonheur. Molly, assise sur la chaise, regardait son petit-fils, les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était grand-mère, Arthur semblaitsrêveur.

« Je vous présente Thony Ronald Weasley ! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, Hermione se décida enfin à s'avancer, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny, admirant ce petit nourrisson qui ouvrait à peine les yeux.

« Tiens ! »

Hermione tendit les bras accueillant le petit Thony contre elle. Ginny les regardait toujours souriante, alors que Ron approchait de sa petite amie.

« Bonjour toi, je suis Hermione, et voici ton oncle Ron ! »

« Bonjour petit gars ! »

Le petit Thony tendit son poing en l'air, ça façon de dire bonjour plaisanta Arthur. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, était reposant, tout ce qu'il fallait à Thony pour s'endormir dans les bars de Hermione, cette dernière le reposa délicatement dans son petit lit.

« Et toi, Gin, comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée mais heureuse ! »

« Il est magnifique ! »

Ginny ne put rien répondre, une nurse passa la porte. Elle invita tout le monde à se retirer, pour laisser la mère et le fils se reposer, il en avait tous les deux besoin. Hermione, Ron, Molly et Arthur quittèrent la chambre avec la promesse de repasser demain.

* * *

Hermione et Ron était assis dans leur salle commune, ils avaient la permission spéciale de quitter l'école pour aller voir Ginny, et bénéficiait de la même autorisation pour demain, Sachant que lundi commençaient les épreuves d'Aspics. Ils discutaient du nouveau né quand Harry et Drago passèrent la porte.

« Alors ! »

« Comment il est, et Ginny ? »

Les deux Serpentards s'assirent sur les fauteuils, avides de nouvelles.

« Il s'appelle Thony, il est magnifique, tout mignon ! »

Harry afficha un grand sourire, il imaginait Ginny tenant dans ses bras ce tout petit être, à peine né.

« Ginny va bien, un peu fatigué, mais c'est normal, elle va vite récupérer. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de Thony, de Ginny, de toutes les choses qu'il ferait pour l'aider et prendre soin avec elle du bébé. Ils serraient tous présents pour elle, avec elle et avec Thony. Le premier de la futur génération.

* * *

Et voilà, le petit est né, oui, je saute beaucoup de temps sur les derniers chapitre, mais maintenant les choses vont reprendre un rythme normal. Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : oui je suis d'accord avec toi Marc est totalement irresponsable, c'est là son gros problème ! Quand à l'avortement, si j'en ai pas parlé ce n'est pas que je sois contre, bien au contraire, mais je ne voulais pas que Ginny se fasse avorter, je sais pas, je trouvais ça intéressant pour la fic, et puis c'est un phénomène de société, je voulais mettre ça dans ma fic, voilà, sinon je pense parler de l'avortement façon sorcier dans les chapitres suivants, peut être y trouveras-tu une réponse à tes interrogations .…. merci pour tes compliment et bisous

Kyanou Lupin : La Marc de Marc, à vrai dire elle s'en fout, elle est alcoolo jusqu'à la moelle lol…. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Natchatte : re ! Alors pour le choix du sexe, tu m'apprends quelque chose, je ne savais pas….. Bon c'est pas grave, si ? Oui le fait que Ginny soit enceinte m'a beaucoup intéresser, et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ginny ! merci pour tes compliments et bisous !

Missanie : Oui Marc est un ! Comme le faisait remarquer Castel il manque de maturité….. Mais peut être que Harry, comme tu le suppose viendra en aide à Ginny, je sais pas encore faut voir….. merci et bisous

Eliza : je te remercie vraiment beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir ! Mais tu sais les lecteurs sont libre d'aimer ce qu'ils veulent ! merci encore et biz'

Servane : J'ai beaucoup hésiter à faire entrer en scène Molly, mais je me suis dit que Marc en sortirait pas vivant… lol ! Pour ses parents, bah oui, on se la ramène jamais devant ses parents, surtout c'est parents à lui, mère alcoolo et père strict, je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre ! lol ! gros bisous !


	31. chapitre 31

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 31 :

Harry passa la porte le premier, suivi de Drago, de Ron et de Hermione. Molly les regardait quelque peu nerveuse, elle savait ces deux garçons à Serpentard, qui plus est l'un d'eux était un Malefoy, mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Arthur, Ron était aussi à Serpentard, et puis si Ginny et Hermione leur avait accordé leur confiance, ils n'avaient pas à se faire trop de soucis.

Les quatre adolescents posèrent leurs bagages dans la cuisine. Drago regardait autour de lui, cette maison était bien bizarre, mais elle avait quelque chose de chaleureux et d'accueillant, rien à avoir avec l'immense manoir froid et sombre que sa famille habitait.

Ginny les appela, elle était dans le salon en train de nourrir au sein Thony. Hermione s'approcha tout de suite, saluant chaleureusement sa meilleure amie et le nourrisson. Harry resta un peu en retrait, observant la scène. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique à la voir ainsi, assise dans le salon, allaitant son enfant. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Hermione, et jamais aucune personne n'apparut aussi belle aux yeux d'Harry. Il avait d'abord aimé son tempérament de feu, et maintenant il adorait son côté protecteur, elle était sereine et resplendissait.

« Harry, Drago, je vous présente Thony ! »

Drago caressait doucement la petite tête, ou déjà quelques cheveux roux se faisaient voir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Molly regardait de la cuisine et ce simple geste ainsi que la main d'Harry sur l'épaule de Ginny lui permis de comprendre que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour sa fille et son petit fils. Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas retenir la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« Mrs Weasley tout va bien ? »

Hermione se tenait devant elle, un peu inquiète. Molly essuya cette unique larme et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Oui, tout va bien, je viens juste de me rendre compte que vous avez tous grandit ! »

Hermione lui sourit en retour, alors que Molly la serrait dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous à table, la famille Weasley au grand complet, comptant maintenant, et depuis peu un dixième membres, Hermione, Drago et Harry. L'ambiance était plus que joyeuse, les discussions allaient bon train. Tout le monde riant, plaisantant avec tout le monde. Même Harry et Drago prenaient part à la joyeuse bande.

« Hermione, tu peux m'accompagner s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur Gin ! »

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la table, pour changer Thony. Elles montèrent à l'étage, la salle de bain avait été aménagé pour accueillir de quoi langer l'enfant. Ginny posa son fils délicatement et commença à le changer.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose ? »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Et bien, saches avant tout, que rien ne t'oblige à accepter, mais je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'être la marraine de Thony ? »

Hermione resta d'abord sans voix, Ginny baissa la tête, visiblemment déçue, mais Hermione reprit la parole.

« Gin, je serais plus qu'honorée d'être sa marraine ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Ginny lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci ! »

Hermione n'ajouta rien, elle n'y avait rien à ajouter, Ginny savait simplement par son regard et son sourire toute l'amitié et l'amour que lui portait Hermione. Après avoir changé et couché Thony, elle retournèrent en bas, reprendre part aux festivités.

Le terrier retrouva la calme que tard dans la nuit. Cependant, Ginny était toujours debout, assise dans le salon, en train de nourrir Thony.

« Tu dois être fatigué, non ? »

Ginny se retourna surprise pour voir Harry appuyé contre le mur, arborant un grand sourire.

« Je croyais être la seule encore debout. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai entendu Thony pleurer, je me suis dit qu'il avait faim et que je trouverais peut être ici ! »

Harry n'allait pas lui révéler qu'il avait le sommeil léger, et qu'en réalité, Thony l'avait réveiller. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ginny après un sourire pour le brun, reporta son attention sur son fils.

« Il est magnifique, comme sa mère ! »

Ginny releva la tête, alors que Thony lâchait son sein , elle se leva et déposa Thony dans les bras d'Harry.

« Tiens, retiens le sous les fesses, et attends qu'il fasse son rôt. »

« Mais Gin, non, enfin, je ne sais pas comment… »

« Mais non tu t'en sors très bien ! »

Ginny replaça son soutiens gorge et retourna s'asseoir, regardant à la fois amusée et attendrie le petit spectacle. Harry ne semblait pas très à l'aise, mais il se détendit peu à peu, et finalement Thony rota, arrachant un sourire aux deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Et bien voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends toujours vos reviews ! Biz' a tous 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : et oui un autre Weasley, tout mignon tout petit ! Je l'aime bien ce nouveau né, lol ! Merci et bisous !

Kyana Lupin : décrire l'accouchement, j'y ai pensé, mais en fait, non, j'y arrivais pas, donc bon , merci et bisous miss !

Servane : ah les bébés ! Avec leurs petites mains, leurs petits pieds, et puis leurs rondeurs toutes mimis aussi, lol ! Oui alors pour les mamans et papas hypogryphes on va attendre un peu encore, hein ? lol ! Mais il trouvera bien sur, tout pleins de jeunes hommes ( males !) pour répondre à toute ces questions ! lol

Merci pour ta review, et gros bisous !

Missanie : et bien j'espère que cette suite te plais, il y a un passage entre Ginny et Harry rien que pour toi, lol ! Merci et bisous !

N.F : bien qu'objective, je n'en doute pas, je reconnais faire beaucoup de fautes, et je ne prétends pas non plus avoir un style magnifique, ta critique reste agressive. Je ne refuse pas les critiques bien au contraire, et tu n'es pas le (la) premier(e) à m'en faire ! (Désolée, ton pseudo ne m'indique en rien ton sexe) cependant il y a la manière de les faire ! Quand à la longueur de mes chapitres, je ne suis pas payée à la ligne ( je ne suis pas payé du tout, mais j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire) je veux dire, j'écris ce qui me semble bon que les lecteurs savent à ce moment de l'histoire, je ne vais pas rajouter des lignes pour le plaisir, tu trouve déjà que mon style laisse à désirer, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de style, mais imagine si je « grossissais », pour reprendre ton terme, mes chapitres, il pourrait en découler des lourdeurs et des longueurs, que je ne souhaite pas, d'autant plus que se serait en addition à d'autre longueur que je ne maîtrise pas pour l'instant. Oui, pour l'instant, je ne vais pas ignorer ta critique et je vais des efforts sur tous les points que tu as précisé, en espérant en être capable. Merci tout de même pour cette review qui met en avant mes points faibles, qui seront le plus vite possible corriger, et en espérant que tu seras là pour le vérifier par toi-même. Biz'

Smoke : les nouveaux né, ah oui toujours trognon ! lol, et bien voilà la suite qui je l'espère te plaira ! biz'

Stéphanie : et bien voilà la suite ! biz'

Beltaine : Waouh, tout d'un coup, et bien euh…. Merci et voilà la suite ! biz'


	32. chapitre 32

**SUPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 32 :

Ron ne cessait de trépigner sur place Hermione leva encore les yeux au ciel.

« Ron, arrête tout va très bien se passer ! »

« Ouais c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! »

« Oh je t'en pris Ron, ils vont pas te bouffer ! »

« Mouais…. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'embrasser le roux qui lui servait de petit ami. Parfois il était pire qu'un gamin, aussi adorable et insupportable. Ron était complètement stressé à l'idée de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione. Ils avaient rendez vous sur le chemin de traverse. Ron appréhendait cette rencontre plus que ses ASPICS. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir face à eux.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! »

Hermione courut en direction des deux personnes que Ron conclut être ses parents. L'homme était assez grand, les cheveux un peu grisonnant, mais le visage souriant. La femme était bien plus petite que lui, les cheveux bouclés, des yeux clairs, un sourire charmant. Hermione amena ses parents à Ron.

« Papa, Maman, je vous présente Ron, Ron voici mon père et ma mère. »

« Enchanté jeune homme ! »

Mr Granger lui offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse, et Mrs Granger lui fit la bise. Ron se sentit tout de suite plus détendu. Ils avaient ensuite prévus d'aller manger quelque part dans Londres. Ron se sentait un peu angoissé à l'idée de manger dans un restaurant moldu, mais le stress des parents était déjà passé, il se sentait un peu mieux.

Après environ un quart d'heurede marche, ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant dans une petite rue de Londres. Ils furent bien accueillit. Ron et Hermione en face des parents de cette dernière.

« Bien, Ron, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ? »

« Euh…. Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Notre petite Hermione nous a dit que tu vivais dans une famille de sorcier et que vous êtes une famille nombreuses, tu es le grand frère de Ginny c'est ça ? »

« Oui, on est sept enfants ! »

« Et bah, ça doit pas être de tout repos tous les jours ! »

« Vous savez, mes grands frères ne sont plus à la maison, et moi et Ginny sommes à Poudlard durant l'année, par contre c'est sur que pendant les vacances c'est…. Disons animé ! »

« J'imagine tout à fait ! »

Durant tout le repas, Mrs Granger ne cessa de poser à Ron, alors que Hermione et sa mère discutaient, se mêlant parfoisà la conversation. Le repas se passa extrêmement bien, d'après ce que pu en juger Hermione son père appréciait Ron, elle en était heureuse, son père n'avait pas du tout aimé Victor, et elle appréhendait un peu se rendez-vous, sans l'avoir avouer à Ron bien évidemment. Le soir même, il devait dormir chez Hermione, encore une chose qui effrayait le roux. C'était une chose d'être son petit ami, mais dormir avec elle, sous le toit de ses parents lui faisait un effet étrange.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à flâner dans les rues de Londres, les deux messieurs suivants ses demoiselles dans les magasins.

« Dis, moi Ron, toi aussi tu fais du quddich ? »

« Du Quiditch ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Oui, je joue à Poudlard, enfin jouait… »

« Ah, parce que l'ancien petit ami d'Hermione en faisait aussi ! »

Ron retint difficilement une grimace à l'évocation de Victor, c'est comme si Mr Granger le comparait à ce bulgare, et ce n'est jamais plaisant de se voir rappeler les ex de ses petits amis par le père de celle-ci.

« Mais soi dit en passant, je ne l'aimais pas du tout. »

Ron hésita quelques instant, cette phrase voulait dire quoi, que lui il aimait pas et que comme Victor, Ron ne plaisait pas au père d'Hermione. Cependant le coup de coude amicale qu'il reçut et le clin d'œil qui accompagnait, rassurèrent le roux. Apparemment Mr Granger l'aimait bien.

Lorsque Ron découvrit la maison qu'Hermione habitait, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé, une petite maison, avec un jardin, une vielle balançoire, qui avait du abriter toute ses fous rire d'enfant. Il ne manquait que la petite barrière blanche. La chambre d'Hermione la reflétait complètement, bien rangée, des étagères chargées de livres moldus et sorcier, un grand lit sûrement moelleux, de la moquette au sol, et une grande fenêtre qui illuminait la pièce.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« Alors c'était si affreux ? »

« Non, j'aime bien ton père, il est sympa ! »

« Je crois que c'est réciproque, il ne discutait pas temps avec Victor. »

« Et bah tant mieux ! »

Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire et se laissa tendrement embrassé.

« Mes parents ont une soirée ce soir…. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, ils vont sûrement rentré tard, il ne mange pas là ! »

« Intéressant ! »

Hermione sourit contre les lèvres de Ron, alors que celui la soulevait du sol, pour l'allonger sur le lit. Au début Hermione se laissa faire, acceptant toutes les caresses et les baisers que lui offrait le roux. Mais lorsque les choses prirent une tournure moins tendre et plus empreinte de désir, elle préféra le stopper.

« Ron, mes parents sont encore là….. »

Le roux se releva, affichant une moue boudeuse. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de rire, ce qui vexa encore plus Ron. Pour se faire pardonner, elle l'attira dans ses bras, dos à elle, la tête appuyée au niveau de sa poitrine, elle laissait ses doigts se perdre et jouer dans ses cheveux roux.

« Ca te dirais des vacances ? »

« Des vacances ? »

« Oui tous les deux ! »

« Et où on y irait ? »

« Loin, au bout du monde ! »

« Rien que ça ! »

Hermione rit encore face à la mine rêveuse et enfantine que son petit ami affichait. Des vacances avec lui, rien qu'eux deux, quelque part, elle se moquait bien de l'endroit toute façon, ils seraient ensemble et c'est ça qui comptait pour elle.

« Oui, on pourrait aller, je ne sais pas moi, euh disons…. L'Espagne, un pays chaud ! »

« Pour que tu te fasses embarquer dans des danses sensuelles par des gitanes, non trouves autre chose ? »

« Ouais, remarque on dit que les gitans sont des grands romantiques, mauvaises idée en effet ! »

« Alors euh…. L'Italie ? »

« Hum, peut être…. »

« Non, en fait non, les italiens sont des gros dragueurs ! »

Hermione embrassa le haut de sa tête, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, alors qu'il mêlait ses doigts au siens.

« Et que tu dirais-tu d'une petite semaine dans une jolie maison en Angleterre, au milieux de la campagne ? »

« Se serait parfait ! »

« Rien que nous deux pendant une semaine ! »

Hermione posa sa tête sur celle du roux, rêvant déjà de ses vacances, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ensemble. Ron se laissa bercer par la respiration calme de la brune. Il était bien là, dans ses bras, avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer en arriver là, quand il avait fait se stupide pari. Les choses avaient bien changées, et elle lui plaisait comme ça !

* * *

Et hop, le chapitre 32, un moment spécial Ron/Hermione, qui soit dit en passant ne plait guère mais bon... on retrouveras les autres plus tard ! Biz' à tous

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Castel : merci merci ! Et voilà un autre chapitre, assez long aussi ! Bisous !

Stéphanie : et bien voilà la suite ! Merci et biz'

Missannie : ah pas de moments Harry Ginny pour cette fois, mais je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autre ! Biz'

Servane : et oui la précision du bébé roux, c'est juste pour toi lol ! Et voilà un moment spéciale Hermione Ron qui je l'espère te plaira, avec d'autre derrière bien entendue, j'aime moi aussi trop ce couple pour ne plus parler d'eux ! Gros bisous !


	33. chapitre 33

**SUPPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 33 :

Hermione esquissa un sourire radieux. Face à cette petite maison, elle se sentait joyeuse. Ça y est ils y étaient, c'était leur vacance, celle qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Ron lui prit la main doucement et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Ce n'était pas très grand mais bien suffisant pour eux deux. Ça ressemblait à un rêve aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et entreprit de visiter l'endroit qu'il allait habiter durant une semaine. Tout était parfait, la chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine, le séjour, parfait !

Ron la regardait amusé, son père lui avait parlé de cette maison, et le roux avait sauté sur l'occasion. Maintenant il était content et presque fière de lui. Hermione revint vers lui, tout sourire, et l'embrassa tendrement. Les choses étaient presque trop belles pour être vrai.

« Alors on est vraiment là pour une semaine ? »

« Oui, rien que nous deux ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil intéressé avant de rire et de retourner à ses bagages. Ron s'amusait de se côté enfantin chez elle, sa capacité à s'émerveiller de toutes petites choses. Profiter pleinement de tout ce qui l'entourait, vivre au jour le jour et toujours avec le sourire.

On dit que lorsque qu'on est heureux, le temps passe plus vite, qu'on ne voit pas les secondes filer, et pourtant, rien ne peut arrêter la course du temps. Hermione et Ron passèrent une semaine magique ! Entre les petits déjeuners au lit, les promenades silencieuses, les réveils câlins, chaque recoin de cette maison avait abrité des soupirs, des rires, des caresses, des baisers, tout simplement de l'amour. Mais le temps était maintenant passé, et il leur fallait rentrer. Ils allaient partir ce soir.

Hermione était assise sur le perron, perron, qu'il faut tout de même préciser, avait accueilli un dispute du jeune couple. Mais comme toute dispute, elle s'était finie par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Hermione souriait au paysage. Ron vient se placer près d'elle, passa un des bras autour d'elle, elle s'appuya contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas partir ! »

Ron esquissa un sourire, lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter cette maison, cette semaine était passée bien trop vite à son goût. Il embrassa doucement ses cheveux, caressant la peau nue de son épaule. Hermione ne put retenir un soupir.

« On vas faire quoi en rentrant ? »

« C'est une très bonne question… »

Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui, un regard tendre et amoureux posé sur lui. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel que se regard lui soit accorder à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Que dirais-tu de rentrer chez moi, eu terrier, de passer du tout tranquille là-bas, avec Ginny et Thony, et après on pourrais, je ne sais pas moi, par exemple trouver un petit endroit rien que pour nous. »

« Hum, et quand on l'auras, on fera quoi ? »

« Et bien…. La journée on ira travailler, et le soir, on restera dans le salon, on discuteras, on feras l'amour, on rigoleras, rien que toi et moi. »

« Dans le salon ? »

« Ouais, et il sera grand, avec une cheminé, et un canapé moelleux, une table basse, un tapis doux et confortable. »

« Je veux un canapé crème ! »

« Pourquoi crème ? »

« Parce que je me suis toujours dit que j'aurais un canapé couleur crème ! »

Ron se retint d'éclater de rire, Hermione le remarque tout de même, lui donnant un coup dans le bras.

« Ok, ok, a pour le canapé crème ! »

Hermione afficha une mine de vainqueur avant de l'embrasser tendrement, et de retourna dans la douce chaleur de ses bras.

« Et puis, on feras des grands repas avec tout le monde de temps en temps… »

« On retrouva Ginny, Harry et Drago et Thony ! »

« Et puis il y aura une grande bibliothèque dans le salon, pleine de grimoires et de livres ! »

Hermione sourit contre le torse de Ron. Ils rêvaient d'avenir ensemble, quoi demander de plus. Elle se sentait bien là, à l'abris dans ses bras, protégée, choyée, aimée. Il lui semblait impossible qu'elle est pu un jour le détester, et pourtant….. Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'elle tomberais amoureuse de Ronald Weasley elle aurait ri et traiter la personne de folle, et pourtant les choses arrivent, imprévisibles, surprenantes, inattendues, belles….

* * *

Hermione passa la porte du terrier, elle fut accueillit par Ginny et Molly. Hermione les salua chaleureusement avant de retrouver le petit Thony. Il lui adressa un sourie et Hermione ne put que s'en émerveiller. Le repas se passa tranquillement, mais au moment du dessert, Arthur racla sa gorge, de façon à réclamer le silence.

« Bien, Molly et moi voulions vous parlez de quelque chose d'important. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le père Weasley, Molly avait ce faible sourie bienfaiteur sur les lèvres, un sourire aimant, celui d'une mère pour ses enfants, celui qui laisse rêveur.

* * *

Nyhahahaha, je suis une sadique, n'est ce pas ? Lol, bon et bien j'attends vos commentaires !

Biz à tous.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Castel ; et oui le charme Weasley, qui serait y résister ! Enfin bref, j'espère que cette suite t'a plus, sachant que l'histoire est bientôt finie… bisous

Servane : et bien voilà un autre moment Ron/Hermione ! En espérant qu'il te plaise aussi, et oui tu es très perspicace, l'histoire se termine bientôt ! Ça me rend toute chose d'ailleurs…en fin bref bisous !

Kyana : et bien merci, en espérant que celui là te plaise aussi ! Biz'

Jilian : et bien merci de ta reviews, alors pour Drago, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va lui arriver, et c'est vrai que moi aussi je le vois plus gaie qu'autre chose, mais de la à le mettre avec Harry, je ne sais pas…. Je verrais... et pour les fautes d'orthographe, je reconnais en faire enormement, le pire je ne les vois pas…..XX….. sorry ! merci et biz'

Dinoushette : et bien merci, et je ne t'en veux pas, alors pour Ginny, j'avoue que je ne sais pas, enfin de compte je ne vais peut être pas la mettre avec quelqu'un enfin je ne sais pas….. Oui j'écris chapitre par chapitre, je n'ai pas de plans, je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous, lol !Merci et biz'

Littleyquem : et bien écoute pour les chapitres, je ne les postes pas à intervalles réguliers, j'écris quand j'en ai envie, ça dépends des moments, donc je ne peux pas te dire…. Désolée…. Merci pour ta review et biz'


	34. Chapitre 34

**SUPPLICE AMOUREUX**

Chapitre 34 :

Hermione regardait tour à tour les parents de Ron, Ron lui-même, et Ginny. Ron avait une expression peu flatteuse, bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Ginny, quand elle, dégluti bruyamment. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Arthur n'obtint pas de réponse avant une bonne minute, puis finalement Ron essaya de parler, ce qui fut, il faut bien le dire, assez laborieux.

« Mais…. Euh… ah…… »

Molly rit face à la difficulté de son fils à articuler. Hermione secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Ce n'est que pour un ou deux mois, et puis ce n'est pas si loin que ça la France. »

Ginny détourna son regard vers son fils, pourquoi avait-elle cette impression bizarre….

« Mais et Ginny ? »

Ron venait d'arriver à sortir une phrase qui lui valu un regard noir de se sœur, même si au fond d'elle, elle le remerciait, elle n'aurait jamais osé aborder se sujet, même si la concernait.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'abandonnions, et puis nous comptons sur toi Ron ! »

« Ne vous en fait pas, nous veillerons sur elle, le temps de votre absence. »

Molly adressa un sourire chaleureux et reconnaissant à Hermione. Cette dernière jeta un timide regard à la rousse, mais elle ne semblait pas fâcher contre la préfète.

« Et vous partez quand ? »

« A la fin de la semaine. »

Ron n'arrivait pas y croire, ses parents allaient quitter l'Angleterre pour un ou deux mois, les laissant ici au Terrier, avec le soin de s'occuper de la maison et de Ginny. Pas qu'il soit contre, au contraire cela l'enchantait d'une certaine façon, mais il avait le sentiment que Ginny n'allait pas tout à fait le prendre de la même façon que lui. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir, que dessous ses airs de jeune fille impulsive et au fort caractère, elle était encore sensible et parfois terroriser. Hermione comprenait elle aussi la question de Ron, sa meilleure amie aurait pu vivre se départ, comme une sorte d'abandon, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Et encore plus maintenant que Thony était là.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne ! »

La voix de Ginny ne sonna ni blessée, ni triste, simplement détermineé. Molly se leva et se plaça près de sa fille, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

« Ton père et moi, le savons très bien, mais tu comprends, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. »

Molly sourit et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Ginny lui rendit un sourire, sous le regard paternel d'Arthur.

* * *

Ron posa son magazine de quiditch sur la table basse du salon, pour se diriger vers la porte. Harry et Drago affichaient un grand sourire, ils venaient passer les vacances au Terrier. Ron avait eu l'autorisation des ses parents, et quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, c'est bien connu. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans les anciennes chambres de Fred et Georges avant de rejoindre les filles qui étaient dans le jardin.

« Bonjour ! »

Harry affichait un sourire radieux, les deux amies se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Et le petit monstre, il est pas là ? »

Cette remarque valut à Drago un coup de coude amical dans le bras de la part de la rousse, avant de lui répondre qu'il dormait à l'étage. Hermione s'appuya contre Ron en souriant. Elle se sentait tellement bien, les semaines qui arrivaient s'annonçaient magnifiques. Tous, réunit ici, l'amitié les unissant. Elle releva le tête vers Ron qui lui adressa un franc sourire. Puis ils s'installèrent tous dehors, sirotant du jus de citrouille, discutant calmement, plaisantant, riant. Insouciants et heureux, la vie s'offrait à eux, pleine de promesses !

* * *

Bien, je pense qu'il s'agit ici de l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera d'ailleurs plus un épilogue je pense ! Merci et bisous à tous

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : et bien non Molly n'est pas enceinte, lol, ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que c'est finit, bref, dis moi ce que tu en as pensés de ce chapitre…. Bisous

Castel : et oui, la fin… ça me laisse toute chose…. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autan plu que les autres, bisous !

Kyana : j'aime être sadique, parfois, pas trop souvent quand même ! Bisous : et bien dis donc, bravo et merci d'avoir tout lu d'une traite, quand à Ginny Harry et Drago, il faudra attendre l'épilogue pour avoir le verdict ! : et bien dis donc brave d'avoir tout lu! merci! et voilà la suite!biz

Stéphanie : et bien non ce n'et pas un nouveau Weasley, merci de ta reviews, biz !

Jilian : et bien là je ne suis pas trop sadique, je ne m'arrête pas au bord d'une révélation !Lol ! Merci et biz'

Littleyquem : Moi sadique, oh pas tant que ça…. Juste un tout petit peu…. Lol…. Merci et biz'

Kyras : et bien merci, et voici l'avant dernier chapitre….. Biz'


	35. épilogue

**SUPPLICE AMOUREUX**

Epilogue 

Les deux hommes passèrent la porte dans un silence religieux. Ils n'étaient pas venus ici depuis presque un mois. Depuis l'enterrement. Ils se stoppèrent dans ce qui était anciennement la cuisine, aujourd'hui une pièce vide, des traces se dessinant à l'endroit ou anciennement se trouvait les meubles. Aucun d'eux ne put briser le silence qui régnait. Un silence serein, reposant.

Le roux se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Ca fait tellement bizarre de revenir ici, hein Alex? »

« T'as pas idée Thony. »

Le dénommé Thony adressa un sourire triste, puis il se dirigea dans le jardin. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant caresser par le douce brise. Il entendait des rires d'un autre temps, ces propres rires et ceux de Alex. Les rires qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles, ici avec leurs parents. Thony se souviendrait toujours des cheveux roux de sa mère, de son sourire d'enfant, alors que Harry la poussait sur la balançoire. Il se souviendrait à jamais des batailles d'eau qui pouvait survenir n'importe quand, et le plus souvent entamés par son oncle, Ron. Il se souviendrait aussi toujours de l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant sa tante, Hermione, donner le sein à son fils, Alex. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son cousin était allongé dans l'herbe, le regard tourné vers le ciel, où déjà quelques étoiles faisaient leur apparition.

« J'adorais, enfant, regarder les étoiles avec mon père ! »

« Ouais, je me souviens, et même que Hermione venait toujours vous faire des réprimandes parce qu'ils faisait froid ! »

« Parfois pourtant elle s'allongeait avec nous…. »

Thony n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il préféra retourner à l'intérieur. Il revoyait chaque meuble, chaque petite chose qui avait rendu cette maison si spéciale à ses yeux. C'était bien plus qu'une maison, c'était leur enfance, leur premier rires, leurs premières larmes, leurs premiers pas. L'insouciance et le bonheur. Comme il aurait aimé revenir à cette époque, où tous étaient encore vivants, sa mère, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Drago.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de monter dans ce qui avait été l'ancienne chambre de son père. Il sourit à la vue des murs, qui malgré le temps, restaient oranges. Il se rappelait de sa mère lui expliquant pourquoi les murs avait cette couleur, assise sur le lit, lui sur ses genoux, et son père un sourire bienfaiteurs sur les lèvres, les regardant avec amour appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Thony fixait un trace plus clair sur le mur, il y avait avant à cette place une photo de tout le monde. Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait été prise. Il faisait très chaud, c'était en été, il avait alors 9 ans, etAlex en avait 7, ils venaient de faire une bataille d'eau. Il était sur les épaules d'Harry, sa mère un peu plus loin dansant avec Drago, Hermione et Ron enlacés amoureusement, et Julian du chocolat partout sur le visage. Une après midi comme ils en avaient passé tant ici, au Terrier.

Alex redescendit dans la cuisine, se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Il sourit, se rappelant que cette pièce avait accueillie une grosse dispute entre son père et sa mère, qui s'était soldé par un baiser fougeux et passionné, baiser qui avait d'ailleurs déclancher, à son arrêt, une grande crise de fou rire. Il revoyait la table, chargée de mets délicieux de sa grand-mère. Il pouvait presque encore sentir son grand père lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il poussa finalement un soupir, en rouvrant les yeux, plus que des souvenirs.

Alex et Thony se regardèrent un instant, le regard lourd de regret, de souvenirs, de larmes contenues. Dans un accord silencieux Thony ferma la porte. Alex avançait déjà, s'éloignant de cette maison. Thony le suivait le visage bas. Le terrier resterait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires. Leur enfances, leurs jeunesse, maintenant passés, leurs parents, l'amour. Cette maison représentait tout pour eux. Autan l'amour, et l'amitié qui unissait Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Drago, autan et à jamais le bonheur bien trop court que cela leur avait apporté. Ils quittaient cette maison, ils y étaient retourné simplement une dernière fois, comme pour revivre, replongé dans leur mémoire. Une ballade en amnésie à la fois douloureuse et nécessaire, une dernière fois, avant de partir…. Une dernière fois, avant d'oublier…..

_Il ne faut jamais revenir _

_Aux temps cachés des souvenirs_

_Du temps béni de son enfance_

_Car parmi tous les souvenirs_

_Ceux de l'enfance sont les pires_

_Ceux de l'enfance nous déchire_

_Oh ma très chérie, oh ma mère_

_Où êtes-vous donc aujourd'hui_

_Vous dormez au chaud de la terre_

_Et moi je suis venu ici_

_Pour y retrouver votre rire_

_Vos colères et votre jeunesse_

_Et je suis seule avec ma détresse_

_Hélas_

_Pourquoi suis-je donc revenu_

_Et seul au détour de ces rues _

_J'ai froid, j'ai peur, le soir se penche_

_Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici_

_Ou mon passé me crucifie_

_Elle dort à jamais mon enfance.

* * *

_

Bien, c'est malin, j'ai les larmes aux yeux….. bon alors voilà l'épilogue, Alex, le fils de Hermione et Ron, et Thony le fils de Ginny reviennent au terrier, maintenant adulte, pour revoir une dernière fois leur enfance heureuse. J'espère par là vous avoir montrer qu'ils ont tous vécus heureux…. Quand à l'extrait de chanson, ce sont les dernières strophes d'une chanson de Barbara Mon Enfance, je trouvais cela assez approprié….. Et bien voilà, supplice amoureux se finit, et je me sens pas bien, j'aime pas finir une histoire, mais tout à une fin, alors merci à tous, et à une prochaine fois, dans un autre histoire, comme par exemple Correspondance, ou encore Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution, et oui j'en profite pour faire de la pub à mes deux autres de mes fans ! merci à tous, et bisous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Jilian : et oui c'est la fin, j'aimerais savoir ce que toi ( et ta voix lol) ont pensé de cet épilogue…… j'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est affreux…. Bref…. Merci et bisous

Hot Babe : et non aucune attaque, juste la fin, même si ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire….. que penses –tu de cet fin ? bisous

Castel : et bien voilà, que penses tu de cet épilogue ? Moi aussi ça me rends trop triste de finir cette histoire, mais bon, j'ai d'autre trucs, alors on va faire avec….. merci et bisous !

Kyana : et bien je ne dis rien, je te laisse imaginer comme tu le veux ! lol ! merci et bisous !


End file.
